As SasuSaku da Ice by Cutecrazyice in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: 11ª: Uma garota assustada e um rapaz impaciente em uma longa "viagem" de elevador. O que poderia acontecer? .:. S&S / Trad/ Romance/Humor/ Ultima fic M-rated .:. SERIE COMPLETA .:.
1. Friday, I'm in love

_Olá, amores._

_Ne cá estamos com mais uma fic Sasusaku de autoria da nossa querida** Cutecrazyice**!_

_Flores, olha só o novo projeto da Hime pra 2012 (sasusaku)_

_**Uma coleção de one-shots da Ice**!_

_(Sim, todas **autorizadas** pela autora e com previsão de postagem para a partir de janeiro de 2012)_

_Oh amores, são todas ones magníficas, a maioria romance/humor, algumas puxam para romance/drama. (Maioria T-rated e UA)  
><em>

_Tenho certeza que irão agradá-las :D_

_**Sinopse:** Antologia ones-shot da Ice - SasuSaku: 1/?: **Friday, I'm in love.** : "Na segunda-feira, Sakura se perguntou por que Sasuke a estava olhando como se ela tivesse acabado de cometer um crime".  
><em>

_**Dedicatória:** A primeira fic da série será um presente para uma flor muito fofinha, a 'fantasminha' do ffnet. Lindinha, hime adora nossos papinhos doidos! - Para **Mokoninha** :)_

_.  
><em>

_E agora, aproveitem! _

_(ah sim, por favor leiam o último **Ps**. É **importante**.. )  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Antologia:**

"As one-shots da Ice**"**

**.  
><strong>

**Primeira **One:**  
><strong>

**Friday, I'm In Love**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Na segunda-feira, Sakura se perguntou por que Sasuke a estava olhando como se ela tivesse acabado de cometer um crime.

- O que você fez, Testão? - Ino sussurrou ao seu lado, os olhos entre seu notebook e o cara cujos ônix nesse momento pareciam atirar punhais afiados em sua melhor amiga.

- Eu não tenho idéia. - Sakura respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

Quando Iruka, seu professor de história, parou de rabiscar no quadro e olhou em sua direção de forma suspeita, Ino imediatamente voltou sua atenção total para a aula, toda sorrisos e charme. Convencido de que seus alunos estavam realmente prestando atenção, ele se virou de volta ao quadro e passou a discutir sobre a Revolução Francesa.

Sasuke continuava olhando para Sakura, expressão completamente insatisfeita em seus olhos. Sakura olhou de volta, sua expressão vazia.

Então, ela olhou para baixo e passou a ignorá-lo pelo o resto do dia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Na terça-feira, Sakura olhou para sua mesa na biblioteca, onde um pedaço de papel foi deixado entre seus livros, enquanto ela havia ido buscar alguns materiais de pesquisa com Hinata. Sentando-se, esperou por sua amiga de olhos lavanda para que se concentrassem na tarefa da escola antes de eventualmente pegar o papel, colocá-lo no colo e abri-lo lentamente.

_"Encontre-me lá trás em dez minutos"._

Sakura amassou o papel e voltou a abrir os livros. Trinta minutos depois, sentiu passar alguém atrás de si, frustração e raiva e tensão eram claras na aura dessa _tal_ pessoa.

Ela ignorou e continuou sua leitura.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Na quarta-feira, Sakura encontrou flores em seu armário - margaridas africanas em cores vibrantes que floresciam e praticamente gritavam um alegre 'Olá' para ela.

O bilhete dizia apenas algumas palavras:

_Sakura,_

_Sua beleza vai brilhar eternamente na primavera da juventude!_

Sorrindo, Naruto e Ino pegaram o bilhete de suas mãos, discutindo sobre quem era - se eram realmente de Lee, ou algum cara tentando fazê-los pensar que era o Lee. Este ponto era discutível até que Lee se aproximou do corredor onde eles estavam conversando, olhando para o seu futuro _affair_ de cabelos rosa com estrelinhas brilhantes nos olhos e um discurso sobre _as flores e a beleza da juventude_. Oh sim e uma pergunta que começava com: - Sakura-chan, você gostou das flores que te mandei? Aquelas flores da primavera que são tão lindas como você...

Antes que Sakura pudesse responder, Ino zombou. - É muito fofo e tudo mais, mas você não sabe que a Testuda aqui prefere chocolates?

- Pare de ser rude, Porca. - Sakura advertiu. E então sorriu para Lee e lhe deu um selinho suave nos lábios.

E isso foi o suficiente para que a escola inteira passasse a falar durante horas a fio sobre o assunto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Na quinta-feira, Sakura encontrou chocolates em seu armário.

E eles não eram de Lee.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Na sexta-feira, Sakura se viu cara a cara com Sasuke no meio do refeitório, sua postura decidida e uma expressão intensa na face.

- O que você quer? - perguntou-lhe direta, sua voz firme.

- Um relacionamento. - ele respondeu sem rodeios.

.

Com as mãos tremendo, Sakura ignorou o flash de esperança e mágoa que vieram com aquelas palavras, dizendo a si mesma que _não_, ele não quis dizer isso do jeito que ela queria que ele o dissesse. Um relacionamento para ele queria dizer o que eles já estão fazendo há meses – _amassos_ secretos no escuro, beijos proibidos, tudo porque sua família era rica e influente e a dela não era.

- Eu não vou voltar mais por esse caminho. Me desculpe.

Ela fez um movimento na intenção de sair. Mas ele bloqueou seu caminho, aparentemente alheio à multidão que tinha ficado silenciosa ao vê-los juntos - a garota e o garoto que vinham de mundos diferentes, nunca cruzando caminhos em público com o faziam agora.

- Um relacionamento _real . -_ esclareceu Sasuke.

De algum lugar atrás de Sakura, um suspiro suave foi ouvido. Entorpecida, ela tentou estabilizar os joelhos que não paravam de tremer, e olhando para ele, disse hesitante.

- Mas você queria fazer segredo. Você queria…

- Eu não quero mais isso . - insistiu teimosamente.

- _Por quê? _

- Porque eu quero o que você quer. Eu quero você.

Houve um _wow _ muito claro de alguém no fundo, a voz soava surpreendentemente como a de Tenten. Mas Sakura não se concentrou nisso, pois Sasuke já estava se aproximando de si, tomando o rosto feminino em suas mãos e ignorando todos ao redor. Um comportamento incomum para ele - ela quase duvidou da sinceridade de seu toque.

- Tem certeza? - sussurrou, seus olhos nos nele.

- Hn.

Tradução: _sim._

E então ele a beijou - em meio aos ensurdecedores aplausos e protestos e o grito de Ino de **Vai lá, testão, pega ele!** e Naruto **Teme, seu idiota! Não corrompa a minha amiga! **

.

E tudo ficou tudo bem pelo o resto da semana.

.

.

_Fin?_

* * *

><p><em>Curtiram?<em>

_Kawaii ne. :D_

_Então amores, fiquei pensando em qual projeto poderia ficar **no lugar** de "Propostas indecentes" então pensei que uma **coleção de one-shots** seria a melhor opção. E claro, já estava de olho nas ones da Ice fazia um tempo só estava esperando o momento propício para fazê-lo._

_Ne e será logo em** janeiro** :D_

_Bom, pessoas, digam, **gostaram da idéia do projeto**?_

_**Deixem reviews**, vocês sabem que eu amo né (muito muito) Adooooro trocar idéia com as minhas bonequinhas leitoras!_

_.  
><em>

_Um beijinho_

_Nos vemos por Pms/reviews ;)_

_E uma provável atualização. (se tudo der certo!)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS:<strong> O Uchiha ficou um tanto inseguro com os 'tocos' da Sakura ou foi só impressão minha hein? hehe_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

**PPS**:

**SE** der tudo certo, posto "Em nove dias" **semana que vem**.

O cpt já está **pronto e corrigido** (pronto pra postar!) MAS com o** flood** que tem ocorrido no fandom Naruto... fica complexo, ne.

E por causa desse fulano/infeliz **Narusasu forever** eu **não** vou postar essa sasusaku **long** durante essa semana...

_(Tipoooooooo convenhamos que esse sujeito está tirando o melhor do nosso temperamento, não é mesmo... Ai ai)_

.

Amores, eu REALMENTE quero postar as sasusakus. (Sério mesmo!) Mas tá brabo );

Quero postá-las, fazia (faz) parte do meu 'calendário de postagens' e do presente de Natal das senhoritas.

Mas cara, quero que** TODAS** as leitoras tenham **direito** ao **ACESSO** às fics de forma direta e normal. E com essa palhaçada que tem ocorrido no site ultimamente não tá dando muito certo, não é... Além disso, infelizmente vejo que algumas autoras tem desistido do ffnet (PENA!)

Pessoas, antes de sairem daqui (o lugar que é parte do nosso 'lar virtual'), **denunciem**.

**Lembrem-se:** Não somos nós que temos que ir e sim esse indivíduo inconviniente. (**òó**)

Quem precisar de** ajuda** para fazer suas **reclamações**, fale comigo. (Email de contato tá no meu perfil, ok)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.


	2. Winning

***REPOSTAGEM***

* * *

><p>Mais uma<em> pra terminar o ano de 2011 com o pé direito e muitas risadas ;D<em>

_**Gênero**: Romance**&**Humor  
><em>

_**Classificação**: T_

_**Do orginal:** Winnig_

_**Sinopse:** "Não é engraçado toda essa fofoca sobre Shikamaru _estar chegando_ na Sakura? ... Porque ele está_ chegando_, né. E para um baita de um preguiçoso, ele está se _movendo bem rápido._ É muito _impressionante mesmo..." _  
><em>

_O _**desclaimer**_ não necessário, afinal todo mundo já sabe que o Naruto não me pertence );  
><em>

_**Dedicatória**: Para _todas as senhoritas_ que tem tornado meu sonho de ser ficwriter&tradutora de fics algo concreto. Obrigada por isso, minhas bombonecas ;)_

_.  
><em>

**N/T: **_se__ houver qualquer _**REpostagem **_ d__essa fanfic ainda nessa semana__, por favor desculpem-me, mas foi _necessário_ como intermédio para __driblar__ essas atitudes infantis desse indivíduo__ que está molestando o site ffnet nessas últimas semanas com mensagens totalmente _desagradáveis e desnecessárias.

.

**2 N/T:** Agora, é só aproveitar ;D

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Antologia:  
><strong>

"As SasuSaku da Ice"

.

Segunda One-Shot:

.

**O vencedor***

**.**

**.  
><strong>

A primeira vez que ele ouviu falar sobre Shikamaru entrar em um concurso de comer morangos e Sakura pegando um dia de folga de seu trabalho no hospital apenas para torcer por ele, Sasuke colocou a expressão mais ilegível que pode encontrar e ignorou os latidos barulhentos de Naruto em seus ouvidos.

- Não é engraçado toda essa fofoca sobre Shikamaru _estar chegando_ na Sakura? ... Porque ele está_ chegando_, né. E pra um baita de um preguiçoso, está se _movendo bem rápido._ É muito _impressionante mesmo... _

_.  
><em>

_Silêncio. _

_.  
><em>

- Não é impressionante, teme?

- Hn.

.

**Tradução:** pro inferno. Isso é uma idiotice.

.

- Eu estou muito, muito curioso sobre tudo isso. Quero dizer, por que a Sakura tirou o dia de folga no trabalho? Ela raramente faz isso! Ela nem sequer tem mais tempo pra gente! Acho que nossa amiga está respondendo aos sinais do Shikamaru.

.

_Silêncio. _

_.  
><em>

- Hey, teme, quer dar uma espiada? Vamos ver o que está acontecendo? Será que ele está tentando seduzir…

- Vamos logo, dobe.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

O concurso estava sendo realizado na rua principal, onde a maioria dos festivais da Vila eram realizados. Já havia uma multidão reunida em torno de uma enorme plataforma onde havia várias mesas e nessas mesas as cestas de morangos já estavam postas. Como eles conseguiram encontrar tantos morangos em um espaço tão curto de tempo, isso era um mistério.

Não que fosse importante.

_Isso era idiota, tão idiota._ Sasuke zombou, querendo saber quem na terra (a não ser o cara estranho, aquele Nara) se juntaria a uma exibição patética de...

- Shikamaru!

A voz de Sakura interrompeu seus pensamentos. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Sasuke pode ver que sua companheira de equipe simplesmente fazia sua abordagem _naquele _cara com um lindo sorriso no rosto **E** - ela estava usando um vestido?

- Eu sei que você vai se sair bem. - disse animada. - Não se preocupe com isso. Chouji e eu estaremos torcendo por você._ Isso_ já está ganho!

Shikamaru sorriu. - Eu sei. Obrigado.

.

_Ele sabe?_ _Obrigado?_

_.  
><em>

Depois de outra conversa animada e um abraço muito apertado (para o qual, Nara apenas disse _"obrigado, eu realmente aprecio o apoio"),_ Sakura finalmente voltou a sentar ao lado de Chouji (que já estava bem preparado em sua cadeira torcendo e munido de muitas comidinhas no colo), passando por Sasuke e Naruto em seu caminho. Ela lhes deu um olhar surpreso, antes de sorrir e seus olhos brilharem de emoção.

.

_Aquilo era por causa daquele cara de cabelo de abacaxi?_

_.  
><em>

- Vocês estão aqui pra torcer pelo Shikamaru também? - perguntou ela.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça ansiosamente. - Bem, nós realmente só viemos pra ver o que é tudo isso, mas agora que você mencionou…

- Eu vou participar.

As palavras sem cerimônia foram o suficiente para calar a boca de Naruto e deixar uma Sakura olhando bastante curiosa para um certo Uchiha de cabelos negros.

- Sério, Sasuke-kun?

Naruto franziu o cenho. - Mas eu pensei que você odiasse morang...

- Vamos, dobe.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

**Shikamaru estava ganhando. **

Havia apenas mais uma cesta e mais alguns minutos para acabar o tempo e Nara Shikamaru estava ganhando.

_Isso. Não. __Iria. Acontecer._

- Temeeee! Você pode fazer isso! Pare de ficar carrancudo e coloque logo essas coisas dentro da boca depressa! - A voz de Naruto ultrapassava a todos os aplausos da multidão (correção: aplausos das fangirls) berrando como um papagaio que queria ser ouvido acima de um bando de periquitos exaltados. Sasuke teria ouvido, realmente, mas foi quando percebera os olhos verdes alternando sua atenção entre ele e Shikamaru, expectativa em sua expressão e um sorriso preocupado em seus lábios.

.

_Com q__uem ela estava preocupada?_

_Com aquele Nara?_

_.  
><em>

Sasuke zombou.

- TEME! PARE DE FAZER DOCE E APENAS ENGULA TUDO ISSO!

_Ah, certo. _

Atendendo ao conselho do loiro falador, Sasuke começou a comer tudo o que estava na frente.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

Ele acordou ao som de um certo farfalhar e mãos quentes em seu rosto.

- Ah, que bom. Você acordou.

A voz suave e aliviada fez os olhos de ônix abrirem em um instante. Viu um_ flash_ de rosa borrado antes de sua visão focalizar e viu-a sentada e sorrindo em sua direção, e então, a mão da moça aproximou-se de si para remover uma mecha de cabelo delicadamente de sua testa.

Normalmente, ele teria odiado qualquer tipo de contato físico com alguém, mas com_ esse_ ele não se importara.

Claro. Não que tivesse deixado ela perceber isso.

.

- Hn.

- Eu estava tão preocupada com você.

.

_Ela estava?_

_.  
><em>

- Hn.

- Quero dizer, sério, Sasuke-kun. Que diabos fez você pensar que poderia chegar ao final disso? Não me admira ter desmaiado. Eu sabia que Shikamaru poderia fazer...

.

Ele franziu o cenho. Uchiha Sasuke_ não_ desmaiou. Foi apenas uma indigestão.

E Shikamaru _de novo?_

_.  
><em>

- … Mas você você _odeia_ morangos. Se você não podia ir até o fim, apenas não fosse. Não tem que fazer tudo isso por causa de seu orgulho estúpido e ser afetado pelas provocações do Naruto. Bom, isso não importa de qualquer maneira. Shikamaru ainda assim ganhou, do jeito como deveria ser.

.

_Assim como deve ser ...? _

_.  
><em>

A carranca cresceu mais profunda em sua face enquanto olhava para ela, ondas verdes (invisíveis) rolando ao seu redor como se fosse uma espécie de aura negativa.

- Eu adorei que ele tenha ganho. Isso me deixou tão feliz.

- Hn.

- Ele realmente merece. É tão trabalhador e ele realmente queria isso.

- Hn.

- Agora ele com certeza impressionou Ino e eu fiz direitinho minha função de cupido.

- Hn - _O quê_?

- Eles estão em seu primeiro encontro depois de tanto tempo e já era tempo que ficassem juntos. Ela é tão cega e ele é tão teimoso e eu realmente não sabia mais o que fazer. Estou _tão_ feliz que o plano funcionou ou eu teria começado a arrancar os cabelo e ...

.

Ela foi falando, falando _muito_, mas ele não podia ouvir mais nada acima do rugido em sua cabeça e o bater acelerado de seu coração. Sakura não tirou o dia de folga para ver Shikamaru ganhar para ela. Ela não estava torcendo para Shikamaru porque estava gostando dele.

.

_Os rumores eram falsos. _

_.  
><em>

De repente, a situação ficou tão clara e o que ele deveria estar fazendo.

Agora. Exatamente _agora._

Puxando Sakura pelo pulso, Sasuke usou o outro braço para sustentar a si mesmo, interiormente resmungando de sua leve dor de estômago. E então, a dor foi completamente esquecida no exato momento em que os olhos de jade de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosa arregalaram – os olhos mais verdes que ele já tinha visto – arregalaram cautelosos e hesitantes e tão bonitos.

- É bom que ele tenha ganho, então. – O Uchiha grunhiu.

E então, ele avançou em direção ao rosto feminino, pressionando sua boca contra a dela, sentindo a surpresa inicial da moça (aquelas bochechas coradas eram uma visão muito bonita), seguido por seu suave, _oh tão_ suave gemido que foi o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir de canto de boca.

Segundos depois, ele se esqueceu do sorriso pois Sakura começou a aprofundar o beijo.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Vinte e quatro horas mais tarde ... <strong>

- Eu ganhei.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke como se ele estivesse louco.

- Eeeh? Não, você não ganhou. Você está louco?

Sasuke simplesmente sorriu.

- Eu ganhei.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

_Evidentemente que **ganhou** (imagino esse cara pensando: "Claro, os Uchiha sempre vencem " ) * com aquele sorriso arrogate e sexy/apanha*_

_Nah meninas, eu não me aguentei e TIVE que postar mais um escrito pra fechar esse ano com o pé direito ;D_

_Imagino que tenha provocado alguns sorrisos por aí, ne *isso já me deixa muito contente* :)_

_Bombons, agora sim: Desejo **milhares de coisas boas** pra vocês para esse fim de ano e principalmente início do próximo. E bem... algo me diz que 2012 será **muito melhor** que 2011. _

_(pressentimento bom!)_

_.  
><em>

_Lindas, vou-me!_

_E nos veremos em janeiro ;D_

_Beijo beijo_

_Hime.  
><em>

.

.

**PS:** Respondendo **Pms** agorinha.

* * *

><p><strong>E relembrando: <strong>

Qualquer **RE**postagem será para efeito de **atenuar** o que o Flood no fandom Naruto tem ocasionado com relação à** dificuldade de acesso** que leitores tem encontrado ultimamente.

Sinto muito, sei que mais de 80 pessoas receberão o alerta, mas ou é isso ou ficar sem postar durante um (longo) tempo.

Uhm... Acho que a repostagem talvez seja menos..._desagradável_, ne.

E, sim, irei colocar (se necessário/espero que nao o seja), o aviso em CAIXA ALTA logo na **sinopse** de (**CPT NOVO** ou de **REPOSTAGEM**) ok. (mas, realmente espero que isso não seja necessário...)

* * *

><p><em>* Tradução livre.<br>_


	3. Break

_***Cpt NOVO*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Meninas, saudade de vocês =) Como foram de final de ano?<p>

Bom, vamos pra mais uma fic da Série da Ice =)

**Dados**:

_**Gênero**: Romance**&**Drama  
><em>

_**Classificação**: T_

_**Do orginal:** Break de Cutecrazyice  
><em>

_**Sinopse: **Depois que algo se quebra, não existe nenhuma garantia de que possa ser novamente consertado.  
><em>

_**Dedicatória**:Para Ju, amiga linda que eu não encontro faz meses! Menina, precisamos marcar pra sair *dessa vez eu não vou desmarcar / *apanha* ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Antologia:**

"As one-shots da Ice**"**

**.  
><strong>

**Terceira **One:**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Break***

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Ela sabe que ele havia ido aquele lugar novamente, mas não perguntou nada sobre isso.

.

Com uma precisão calma e constante, Sakura lava a louça na pia, como se estivesse operando um paciente prestes a morrer na mesa do hospital. É uma comparação estranha, até mesmo injusta - a vida não é como pratos, facilmente_ substituídos_. Mas ela não se importa com essa estranheza. Sabão, esponja, água - o ciclo continua, um após o outro, até que tudo parece novo e brilhante novamente, e pode colocá-los outra vez ordenadamente no armário de madeira da cozinha.

.

Atrás de si, o um fio de chakra aparece, tão familiar quanto o seu próprio.

Ela espera por ele chamar seu nome, para anunciar que chegou em casa. Mas ele não a chama. Todas as fibras em seu corpo dizem para ela deixar todos os objetos brilhantes que acabara de lavar, implora que deixe seus pés lhe guiarem e finalmente virar-se na outra direção e começar a andar. É como uma forte dor, ao ponto da loucura, fazendo-a querer poder livrar-se disso.

Em vez disso, ela pega o pano e seca os pratos de porcelana, esfregando-os em um movimento suave e circular. Deixa-se concentrar-se nos desenhos delicadamente pintados na peça, olhando-os, mas não realmente_ vendo-os: _pequenas pétalas de flor de cerejeira voando e formando um círculo dentro do círculo.

O presente que ele lhe dera em seu aniversário de dezoito anos.

.

A porta do quarto se fecha com apenas um clique distinto e aquele momento havia desaparecido. Ela respira fundo e termina sua tarefa com calma. Pois quando essa estiver concluída, ela irá para a próxima, movendo-se como um autômato programado com uma lista de coisas para se fazer.

..

Uma hora se passa.

A lista é completada e a casa está limpa. Incapaz de permanecer assim por mais tempo, ela abre a porta e tenta ajustar sua visão àquela escuridão.

Ele está deitado, suas costas largas a encarando, sua forma permanece imóvel, indicando que esta tem sido sua posição desde que entrara ali. Ele ainda está usando a roupa em que ela o vira esta manhã - calças pretas, camisa azul. O símbolo do clã em suas costas. Não se pergunta o que verá no rosto dele, porque essa resposta ela já sabe - vira uma vez, a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Seu coração dói só de pensar nisso. Em retaliação, ela tenta não se lembrar e vai até ele até ficar de pé bem ao lado da cama.

.

Ele está tremendo, tremendo muito.

A dor cresce quando ela sobe na cama e ajusta sua posição até ficar bem de frente para as costas dele. Silenciosamente, um braço desliza na cintura masculina, o outro alcança seu peito. Sua cabeça encontra a posição ideal sobre a porção inferior do pescoço dele, onde ela esconde o rosto e inala o cheiro masculino.

Ele tem cheiro de pinheiros e fogo e ... _miséria_.

Ele não endurece mais como antes.

.

Em vez disso, seu tremor torna-se um violento tremor após o outro, até que é completamente consumido por isso. Os soluços são silenciosos, mas crus o suficiente para ela entender que ele precisa quebrar sua compostura habitual para tentar manter-se _são_. A moça esfrega suas costas até ele se acalmar, abraça-o forte e enterra o rosto profundamente em seu pescoço, beijando-o suavemente enquanto suas lágrimas começam a rolam também e seu coração, já ferido, acaba partindo em milhões de pedaços minúsculos.

.

A escuridão os rodeia - aquele vazio sem fim que ela sabe que nunca será capaz de entender completamente. Mas que a leva junto consigo, varre-a junto, até que acaba se encontrando afogada dentro daquela enorme dor.

Não era verdade que Sasuke só havia quebrado o coração da kunoichi três vezes - a primeira vez foi quando ele saiu de Konoha, a segunda quando se recusou a voltar e a terceira quando quase a matou até ser impedido no último momento.

.

Ele também quebrou seu coração toda vez que em que quase matou Naruto.

Toda vez que provocava Kakashi para acabar com sua vida e acabar com toda a dor. Toda vez que afastava a todos, enquanto desejava secretamente e desesperadamente o amor que eles lhe ofereciam inúmeras vezes, mas sabendo que nunca poderia ser merecedor disso.

.

Mas acima de tudo, ele quebra o coração de Sakura em momentos como este – ao sentir a dor de perder um pai que não esteve ali para vê-lo crescer como um shinobi; uma mãe que não esteve ali para beijar seus joelhos ralados quando tomava um tombo e dar-lhe um conselho materno; um irmão que não esteve ali para ser uma parte de sua memória e então, toda vez que acordasse tudo isso o engoliria tão completamente que ele acabaria se tornando uma concha vazia.

.

Foi assim que ele perdeu partes de sua humanidade, sua infância e sempre que vê os túmulos com os nomes de seus entes queridos gravados, apenas o lembra que ele sempre será incompleto sem eles.

.

Todos os anos, no aniversário de Sasuke, o coração da moça se quebra também, à memória dos que se foram.

.

Ela compreende, dolorosamente, sabendo que nunca poderá corrigir aquelas cicatrizes invisíveis.

Silenciosamente, permite que ele se afogue, tentando ser sua âncora e esperando que isso seja o suficiente.

...

_Horas se passam. _

Ela beija sua pele de vez em quando, dizendo-lhe _em silêncio_ que está ali ao seu lado, que sempre estará.

_"Volte, Sasuke-kun._ _Volte pra mim agora"._

Pede, mas não através de palavras.

.

Eventualmente, seus tremores cessam e ele se deixa deitar e permanece calmo o suficiente para fazê-la pensar que caíra no sono.

Mas de repente ele move sua mão, colocando-a em cima da dela, antes de se virar para encará-la.

Ele olha para o rosto feminino coberto de lágrimas, antes de colocar seus lábios sobre os locais onde havia um caminho por onde a umidade passara, beijando-os delicadamente. Em seguida, move o nariz para o cabelo dela, inalando o cheiro da moça enquanto seus lábios tocam sua testa e suas mãos a puxam para mais perto de seu calor.

.

Sasuke a agradece sem palavras quaisquer, agradece por amá-lo incondicionalmente, por ficar ao seu lado quando às vezes ele pensa que não há mais chances de redenção - e por não esquecer suas falhas e pecados, mas sim _aceitá-los_.

.

Sakura entende tudo isso e se derrete em seu abraço, agradecendo-lhe por amá-la de volta e dar-lhe os pedacinhos irreparáveis do que restou de sua alma para que ela pudesse desfrutar.

E em momentos como esse, os pedacinhos das almas de ambos tentam emendar-se e consertar um ao outro, _novamente_.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Oi, pessoas!<em>

_Voltei! E com fanfics fresquinhas procês ;)_

_Nah, '_Break_' é triste, mas considero um escrito muito bonito e cheio de 'significado'._

_Em pensar que a Ice descreveu a relação SasuSaku como sendo um 'conserto mútuo da alma', tipooo_

_é algo que _ (só)_ consigo realmente imaginar para o casal SasuSaku. _

_Bom, digam o que acharam. _

_**Reviews reviews reviews** ;D_

_E nos vemos super em breve com att de "Frozen" & "The Window"_

_Um beijinho_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps<strong>: Perdoem qq eventual **re**postagem._

_**Pps:** Tenho em mente** não** enviar as "Cenas do Prox Capt de Em Nove Dias" para em vez disso postar capt** adiantado**._

O que vocês acham da idéia_?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong> Tradução Livre._

* * *

><p><em>Ai ai, desculpem os erros de revisão. Estou retocando agorinha!<br>_


	4. Gossip is Your Friend

***Cpt NOVO*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah bombons, taí mais uma fic hilária! Aproveitem ;D<em>

_*e simmmmm arigatou pelos_** reviews **_fofos demais*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dados<strong>:

_**Gênero**: Romance**&**Humor  
><em>

_**Classificação**: T_

_Da Série "As SasuSaku da Ice" criada pela hime ;)  
><em>

_**Do orginal:** Gossip is Your Friend de Cutecrazyice  
><em>

_**Dedicatória:** Para Kynn, que fez niver no finalzinho de Dez ;D  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** "Você ouviu a última? Sakura __ ganhou _um trato_ na noite passada. Ui sortuda." E enquanto os rumores circulam por aí, Sakura continua sendo... er ... _bem tratada _ e Sasuke não está nada feliz com essa história. _

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Gossip Is Your Friend**

**.  
><strong>

_A fofoca é sua aliada*._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Você soube? A Sakura ganhou um_** trato**_ na noite passada. Uhm ... parece que foi uma festinha._

_.  
><em>

Naruto cuspiu sua bebida tão de repente que fez uma bagunça enorme, espalhando líquido ao redor da mesa e causando a Kakashi enrugar o nariz sob sua máscara.

.

_Ooh. Quem entrou nas calças dela?_

_É algum shinobi novato que é totalmente sexy. Seu nome é Lan. Nós saímos pra comemorar seu aniversário e depois ele a levou pra casa. E ela estava bastante embriagada..._

_.  
><em>

Os olhos de Kakashi arregalaram, o dedo parou de virar uma página de seu livro de laranja.

.

_Oh, Kami. Aposto que foi molhado e selvagem._

_Não. Um ... Eu acho que foi lento e doce._

_Nah, eu aposto que foi rápido e forte._

_._

* * *

><p>As três novatas riam e conversavam, completamente absorvidas em suas fofocas sem notar que três homens em outra mesa isolada haviam ouvido tudo e estavam completamente perplexos.<p>

Bem, com exceção de Sasuke. Ele estava muito ocupado franzindo a testa para seu chá quente.

Quando as meninas foram embora, eles finalmente conseguiram superar o choque o suficiente para começar a falar.

- Teme? Você não deveria ser o suposto _namorado _dela_? _

- Hn.

Agora Naruto estava olhando para o amigo em dúvida. – Vocês estão namorando, não estão?

- …

- Naruto. - Kakashi interviu: - Eu acho que é a hora de deixar Sasuke falar.

Sasuke olhou para cima e abriu a boca.

- A menos que haja algo que não sabemos, Sasuke. - Kakashi interrompeu antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra. **Tradução:** _se você estiver corrompendo a nossa única amiga e nem sequer pediu nossa permissão, então será um homem morto._

_.  
><em>

Sasuke fechou a boca e voltou-se para o seu chá.

Poucos minutos depois, um Naruto muito incomodado, falou novamente.

.

- Teme? Você não está, pelo menos, _saindo com_ ela? Quero dizer, nós já até te demos permissão e tudo mais.

- Hn. - Sasuke respondeu com relutância.

_Silêncio. _

- Você foi chutado! - o loiro exclamou entusiasmado.

Sasuke olhou feio. - Não.

- Oh, boo!

- Acabamos de voltar de uma missão há meia hora, dobe. Eu nem sequer falei com ela ainda.

- Exatamente. Ela acabou de _substituir_ você, teme.

- Idiota.

- Cretino.

- Perdedor.

- Criança.

- Crianças, agora não é hora de brigar. - Kakashi repreendeu agradavelmente, colocando o livro de lado e sorrindo sob a máscara. - Agora é o momento de verificar esta informação, por isso vamos saber quem é o alvo e decapitá-lo imediatamente. Combinado?

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. Então ele e Kakashi se viraram para olhar para Sasuke em expectativa.

.

Levou ao Uchiha de cabelos negros um segundo para saborear seu chá antes de compreender o significado do olhar do loiro e quase se asfixiar com o chá.

- Não. – Cuspiu. - Eu não vou chamá-la pra sair.

Naruto zombou. - Você ficou surpreso. Então admite que ela realmente terminou com você?

.

Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e começou a se afastar.

- Eu não vou chamá-la pra sair. Só verificar se ela está bem.

.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, o loiro riu alegremente.

- Ele é tão fácil de se manipular. Hey, Kakashi-sensei, o que você acha... Kakashi?

Naruto olhou para o assento vazio ao seu lado e franziu a testa.

- Droga. Eles me deixaram pra pagar a conta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke demorou 10 minutos para chegar ao bairro onde o apartamento de Sakura estava localizado, e levou mais cinco para olhar para a porta com a carranca ainda muito feia em seu rosto. A carranca se transformou em algo incrivelmente feio quando se lembrou das palavras de Naruto junto com o plano estúpido de Kakashi.

.

Só porque ele a levou para jantar algumas vezes não queria dizer que eles estavam namorando – e o que é que Naruto estava tentando implicar, de qualquer maneira, dizendo que lhe dera _permissão_ para Sasuke fazê-lo? Absurdo. _Fala sério!_ um absurdo e nem sequer valia a pena pensar mais nisso.

Mas então… por que ele estava pensando sobre isso?

* * *

><p>Ainda carrancudo, ele finalmente decidiu fazer o que tinha ido lá para fazer, levantou o punho para rapidamente bater na porta. Isso tinha que ser feito, porque ele sabia que Kakashi e o loiro idiota não iam parar de perturbá-lo se ele simplesmente deixasse isso pra lá. Uma batida viraram duas e três e logo já tinha se transformado em um conjunto de batidas intermitentes e foi então que finalmente Sasuke deduziu que sua companheira de equipe não estava em casa - ou talvez ela estava e ainda estava dormindo (estava supostamente bêbada ontem à noite) <strong>ou<strong> ...

Espere. Sakura não faria isso, certo?

Não com um estranho. Ela simplesmente não era desse tipo.

Ela _não era._

_.  
><em>

- _Estou chegando_, _estou chegando_!

* * *

><p>O duplo sentido das últimas palavras fizeram Sasuke dar uma pausa abrupta em total descrença.<p>

Então, antes que pudesse reagir, a porta tão abruptamente se abriu e uma cabeça de cabelo rosa (cabelos esses muito bagunçados) pousou para fora. Quando seus olhos turvos piscaram e registraram quem era, ela abriu um pouco mais a porta.

- Sasuke-kun, você está de volta! Entre.

.

* * *

><p>Levou um tempo para tirar os olhos dela e tentar não encarar ou pelo menos tirar os olhos do que ela estava vestindo. Seu short era tão curto que aquilo <em>não<em> poderia ser exatamente chamado de short e a camisa preta de mangas longas era uma camisa _masculina_ – uma que ele realmente não julgou ser nem um pouco familiar. Percebendo o que isso poderia significar, seus olhos se arregalaram apenas uma fração antes que ele controlasse sua reação, mas não antes que ela notasse e o fitasse em preocupação.

- Sasuke-kun? ... Você está bem?

- Estou bem. - deixou escapar, olhando de volta para o rosto da moça. - Eu preciso de café.

Ela olhou para ele como se no Uchiha tivesse, de repente, crescido três cabeças. Decidindo ser mais educado, reformulou suas palavras.

- Posso tomar café da manhã aqui?

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, sorrindo. - Uh, claro. Venha!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele entrou sem cerimônia, seus olhos imediatamente fizeram _zoom_ sobre a sala de estar, pronto para encontrar _alguém_ por ali. Mas tudo parecia imaculado e intocado, almofadas dispostas de um lado e revistas empilhadas ordenadamente.

Desconfiado, Sasuke escutou em silêncio, tentando detectar passos abafados ou quaisquer movimentos bruscos vindos do quarto fechado à sua direita.

- Sasuke-kun?

Virou a cabeça em direção a ela, quase recuando quando a encontrou bem próximo de si e parecendo absolutamente confusa.

– Café da manhã. - repetiu claramente, incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra desculpa.

- ... Sim. Venha pra a cozinha.

* * *

><p>Ela seguiu em frente, deixando-o sozinho enquanto ele olhava para a porta do quarto.<p>

Ora, por que ela havia fechado, a menos que estivesse... escondendo algo?

Ela _nunca_ fechara a porta do quarto em todas as vezes que o Time Sete a visitara para invadir sua cozinha em busca de comida ou descansava em seu sofá para assistir televisão. Tinha alguém lá dentro esperando ela voltar para despir suas roupas e… espere, ela _não é assim_ ... sua camisa e ...

.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Sakura quando gritou seu nome.

Ainda absorto em suas teorias, Sasuke fez seu caminho até a cozinha, a mente inclinando-se para seu primeiro pensamento (ele _sempre confiou em_ seus instintos) e internamente pensando em uma forma de conseguir ver o que estava no ...

Todos os pensamentos pararam ao ver que o cumprimentou.

.

Sua companheira de equipe de cabelo rosa estava xingando baixinho, murmurando palavras como _ressaca_ e _desajeitada_. Seu bumbum movia-se fazendo os olhos do Uchiha focalizarem imediatamente para _lá_, o que ele tão rapidamente reprimiu jogando seu olhar imediatamente para cima para fitar o teto.

Depois de uns momentos, tornou a olhar para ela. O sangue subindo ao rosto.

.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke-kun, você pode pegar o café da cafeteira? Não consigo encontrar as canecas, mas tenho certeza de que coloquei aqui embaixo. - A voz da moça soava abafada e sua metade superior havia desaparecido dentro do armário para vasculhar e fazer sons turbulentos no processo. O bumbum de Sakura ficou á vista novamente enquanto a moça estava agachada procurando as canecas e seus joelhos se afastavam um pouco para lhe dar mais acesso às bagunças do armário.<p>

A boca do shinobi ficou seca de repente.

Segundos depois, ele foi até a cafeteira.

.

Esta _não_ era a hora para se distrair.

Ele tinha uma missão a cumprir para se certificar de que o resto de seus companheiros se comportariam e ter certeza que Sakura não seria imprudente e não jogaria tudo pela janela somente para ter um _affair_ produto de uma noite (estúpida) de uma embriaguez (estúpida).

Ele estava ali para acabar com esse tal shinobi de uma vez por todas.

Agora, Sasuke só precisava encontrar esse cara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Finalmente, depois de encontrar as canecas que estava procurando, Sakura se levantou e antecedeu o ritual de fazer café, ligando o fogão e ainda sonolenta, pegando as panelas e ingredientes para cozinhar ovos e bacon.

O cheiro impregnou o ar como o calor em um dia chuvoso, fazendo-o perceber que não tinha comido nada desde seu retorno, a não ser aquele chá.

.

Quando a refeição ficou pronta, ela pôs tudo na mesa de jantar e pegou sua caneca fumegante, tomando o conteúdo sentindo-se bastante prazerosa.

- Mmm. - Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho, usando as mangas de sua camisa (e que _não era dela!)_ para pegar a caneca. A ação fez que a camisa deslizasse para um pouco abaixo dos ombros, expondo sua pele de marfim ... na qual havia alguns arranhões rosados.

Sasuke piscou.

Será que ele ... esse cara _arranhou ela?_ Enquanto eles estavam ...

.

Aborrecimento fez ferver suas entranhas. O Uchiha comeu o mais rápido que pode e bebeu seu café escaldante sem sequer fazer uma pausa.

E então se levantou da mesa.

- Eu preciso usar o banheiro. - anunciou sem rodeios, já caminhando para fora da cozinha.

- Você pode usar o da sala de estar.

_Isso mesmo._ Ela tinha um segundo banheiro em sua sala de estar.

.

Mente trabalhando para pensar em desculpas, então ele usou a primeira que conseguiu pensar. - Eu não gosto do banheiro da sala de estar. É cor de rosa.

Ela piscou.

- Huh?

- Eu odeio rosa. - mentiu, interiormente mordendo a língua, quando os olhos verdes se arregalaram em vista àquela declaração, obviamente, interpretando-a como uma outra coisa. Ele se tornou consciente do cabelo da moça, piscando num rosa praticamente beirando a néon.

_Tarde demais. _

- Oh. - Sakura murmurou baixinho. - Hum, é apenas um banheiro. O banheiro do meu quarto não está funcionando muito bem.

.

Xingando a si mesmo, Sasuke abriu a boca para se desculpar...

Mas foi quando ouviu um baque muito forte vindo de dentro da porta (fechada) do quarto da moça.

Ele congelou.

Ela congelou.

Então, (como que num raio) ele já estava se movendo, indo direto para a fonte do _problema_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Sasuke-kun. - começou: - Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

Ele rosnou para ela, ignorando seus protestos e pegando imediatamente sua kunai.

- Sasuke-kun! - Sakura sussurrou alarmada. - O que...

- Ele está morto.

- O quê?

- Ninguém toca em você. Ele te machucou.

O temperamento de Sakura começou a arder como brasa. - Você não pode machucá-lo! Ele é doce e inocente e também não quis fazer isso!

_Doce? Inocente? __ Não quis fazer isso? _

Esse cara estava morto. _Morto._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Implacável, o Uchiha de cabelos negros partiu para cima, escancarando a porta e procurando pela fonte do ruído. Algo se moveu ao lado dele na intenção clara de atacar. Preparando para se defender, tensão crescendo em seus músculos e veias, Sasuke encarou-o e...

- Yip! Yip!

Em vez de continuar, simplesmente olhou.

- Yip! Yip!

- Agora olhe pro que você fez. - Sakura repreendeu, olhando muito feio para Sasuke. - Você o acordou e o deixou cheio de energia. - Caminhando em direção à criatura que latia e grunhia, e envolveu o animal em um abraço, e foi imediatamente recompensada com um abraço de enormes patas sobre seu peito. Ela caiu de bunda no chão, com o cão a cheirando e fazendo barulhos como se mostrasse estar satisfeito.

Sasuke continuava olhando, completamente pasmo.

- De quem é isso? - perguntou.

- Seu.

A resposta da moça o deixou surpreso. - Hn?

- Meu presente para o seu aniversário em julho. - Ela fez uma careta para ele. – Esse é o bebe do Akamaru. Eu estava tentando treiná-lo antes que desse pra você. Mas agora você arruinou a surpresa. De qualquer forma, aqui está o banheiro.

Ignorando para onde ela estava apontando - e a maneira como sua camisa deixou revelar um pouco mais de pele devido à ação de aninhar em seu colo o animal - Sasuke continuou interrogando.

- De quem é essa camisa que você está vestindo?

- Huh?

- A Camisa? Essa que você está vestindo?

- Essa coisa velha? É do Naruto. Ele deixou aqui no mês passado. Eu lavei e fiquei com ela pra mim.

- Quem é Lan?

Sakura olhou para cima e ficou boquiaberta. - Como você sabia o nome do cão?

_Huh._

- Onde você estava na noite passada, Sakura?

- Com as meninas.

- Em um bar enchendo a cara? Com um monte de caras?

Ela franziu o cenho. - Não ... em um barzinho de jazz. Apenas com as meninas. Bebendo um pouco, mas não muito.

- O que…

- Espera aí! - Sakura interrompeu. - Deixa eu pegar alguma coisa pro Lan comer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lan latiu feliz com a menção de seu nome, rabo abanando e os olhos redondos brilhando em satisfação.

Quando o cão voltou-se para a tigela de comida que Sakura colocara para ele, ela se virou para Sasuke e olhou-o nos olhos como se silenciosamente estivesse repreendendo-o.

- Senta.

Sasuke olhou feio. _Como um cão?_ - Não, eu...

- Senta. - praticamente gritou, apontando para a cama. Carrancudo, o Uchiha se sentou abruptamente e esperou que ela falasse algo.

Sakura o observou por mais alguns segundos antes de finalmente dizer alguma coisa.

- Então? O que há de errado com você?

- Hn.

- Não faça _hn _pra mim. Por que está agindo tão estranho? Você tem estado assim desde que passou pela porta.

Ele quase corrigiu, dizendo _mesmo antes_ de entrar pela porta, mas segurou a língua.

- Sasuke-kun? O que há de errado?

.

Preocupada agora, ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, colocando a palma da mão na testa masculina, depois em seu pescoço. A boca de Sasuke secou com a proximidade da moça tentando verificar a sua temperatura.

- Sasuke-kun?

Percebendo o quão perto os lábios rosados tinham começado a chegar de si e exalando aquele cheirinho de café, ele fechou as mãos em punhos firmes e se concentrou em fitar algum ponto qualquer sobre o ombro da moça.

- Você estava dormindo com alguém. - ele deixou escapar.

- ... como?

- Suas amigas nos disse que você estava dormindo com alguém.

_- Disseram pra você!_

Uma pausa.

- Nós ... ouvimos. - emendou relutantemente.

Silêncio.

- Você está com ciume?

- Não. Kakashi e Naruto apenas me pediram pra checar a situação.

- O _que_ você poderia ter apenas ignorado, sabendo como aqueles dois são uns idiotas possessivos.

_Aham!_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Teimosamente agarrado à sua explicação, ele ainda olhava para a frente enquanto sentia a cama afundar levemente ao seu lado, e do canto do olho, viu que Sakura também fitava a parede a sua frente.

- Você está com ciúmes. - A moça sussurrou em espanto.

- Eu…

- Eu sei quando você está mentindo, Sasuke-kun. - começou ela. - E ... eu não dormi com ninguém ontem à noite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Não havia como mensurar o alívio que ele sentiu ao ouvir aquilo.

Já envergonhado além de qualquer medida para os padrões Uchiha (porque os Uchihas _nunca_ sentem vergonha), ele fez um movimento para se levantar e sair.

Mas Sakura o deteve pousando uma mão em seu joelho, dando-lhe um deslize levemente notório.

Seus ônix arregalaram. E o coração bateu forte.

- Mas. - ela murmurou. - Não há nada de errado em dormir com alguém hoje. ... tipo ... como ... _agora_.

Suas entranhas aqueceram.

.

Sasuke lançou a cabeça para cima e a viu olhando para ele, lindos olhos verdes cheios de incerteza e uma língua inconscientemente lambendo seu lábio inferior.

O sangue Uchiha que rugia em sua cabeça apressou-se rumando depressa em direção ao_ sul_, mas Sasuke repreendeu a si mesmo e tentou argumentar com seu bom senso. Essa era Sakura. _Sakura._ Tocá-la, até mesmo beijá-la, significava, permanência e compromisso. Não seria uma coisa de uma só vez.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Talvez ele tivesse permanecido quieto por muito tempo porque ela tirou a mão da perna dele e levantou-se abruptamente, bochechas tornando-se um tom leve de rosa.

- Er, desculpe por isso. Eu estava brincando na verdade. Você sabe como fico quando estou bêbada e sonolenta. Às vezes eu não acho que o café é o suficiente para...

Ele percebeu que não queria que isso fosse uma coisa de _uma vez só._

- ... E você pode simplesmente ignorar o que eu disse e dar uma olhada no Lan, porque ele muito fofinho e adorável e você precisa de um companheiro assim. Posso ensinar como ensiná-lo e …

.

Porque ela estava balbuciando demais e fazendo uma demonstração de deixar escapar o _momento_, ele a parou com a única maneira que conseguia pensar no momento - agarrando o braço dela e puxando-a para baixo até que ela se sentou em seu colo meio que sem jeito.

Sakura grunhiu.

Então, ela prendeu a respiração quando uma das mãos dele se moveu para segurar sua cintura, firmando-a no lugar antes arrastá-la para ainda mais perto a tocar-lhe na superfície de sua pele. A outra já estava em seu cabelo rosa, trazendo-a para mais perto.

- Cala a boca. - disse o moço.

E então ele a beijou.

.

Uma hora depois, Lan resmungou em um segundo plano, e se escondeu embaixo do sofá enquanto gemidos e mais gemidos se intensificaram.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Então, teme, como foi? Ela está realmente vendo aquele Lan?

.

Havia uma expressão muito presunçosa no rosto do Uchiha, a qual Kakashi não deixou de notar. Naruto, porém, estava demasiadamente absorvido à espera de uma resposta para ter observado o comportamento do amigo.

- … Mais ou menos. - Sasuke finalmente respondeu.

Seguiu-se por uma explosão muito breve de maldições até que o loiro sentou-se novamente e continuou insistindo para obter mais informações.

- Então, quem é ele? Lan é o seu codinome? Qual é seu nome real? Devemos matá-lo agora? ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

- Tch. Sem necessidade, dobe. Eu já ... o tirei do caminho dela.

- E você nem chamou a gente?

- Che. Foi fácil. Não se preocupe.

.

O loiro fez um beicinho e mais algumas reclamações insistentes a fim de saber o nome do tal do cara, mas o Uchiha se recusou a falar mais.

No final, Naruto desistiu e voltou sua atenção para o ramen, agora ela estava praticamente morto de fome.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cinco minutos depois, um grupo de meninas entraram despercebidas, ocupando a mesa atrás deles.

Havia uma voz estridente vindo do meio delas que parecia nitidamente com a de Ino.

.

_Oh, meu Kami, gente, vocês sabem o que aconteceu?_

_O que, Ino?_

_Hinata ganhou _um trato_ ontem à noite! Ui ui parece que foi uma festinha..._

_.  
><em>

Naruto congelou, e então sufocou.

Sasuke sorriu.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

_Heheheh tipooooooooo_

_Nah imaginem a cara do loirinho pensando que sua inocente donzela ganhou um... er..._ trato_ na noite passada hahaha*apanha*_

_Digam, flores, _**gostaram_? Divertiu?_**

_Essa é uma das minhas ones preferidas, acho que a Ice conseguiu inserir romance e humor na dose certa. _

_Ne e vocês, digam o que acharam: **Deixem reviews** ;D _

_- e se acharem erros de revisão, por favor, indiquem pra Hime - Hoje eu to meio na correria e não pude revisar tanto quanto queria..._

_.  
><em>

_Beijinho beijinho_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong>

_estou pensando em postar Frozen loguinho & Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts _

_e semana que vem Em Nove Dias ;D_

Gostam dessa idéia? ;)

* * *

><p>Lembrando que em: <strong>Frozen<strong> E **Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts **

estarei respondendo** reviews** sempre a cada **3** postagens, ok (pro ritmo seguir mais fluido;)

E

respondendo Pms agorinha =)

* * *

><p>.<p>

A próxima fanfic dessa coleção da Ice será postada em breve ;D

(lembro que **TODAS** as fanfics possuem **autorização** para tradução)

* * *

><p><em>*Tradução Livre<em>


	5. The Consequences of Meddling

***Cpt NOVO*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah bombons, taí mais uma fic hilária! Aproveitem ;D<em>

_*e simmmmm arigatou pelos_** reviews **_fofos demais/ Todos já foram respondidos ;)*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dados<strong>:

_**Gênero**: Romance**&**Humor  
><em>

_**Classificação**: _T_ / Com diálogos _levemente_ pervos. (Não há nada gráfico, ok. Estou seguindo a classificação etária que a própria autora também escolheu.)  
><em>

_**Do orginal:** _The Consequences of Meddling_ de Cutecrazyice_

_**Dedicatória:** Dedico essa tradução a três flores fofas que tem me encantado com seus coments igualmente fofos: Alice Uchiha Cullen, Miss Indepent & Leitora Fant's. ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

. . . . . .

_Foi em seu aniversário de dezessete anos que Sakura finalmente decidiu seguir em frente e esquecer seu amor eterno pelo único remanescente Uchiha em Konoha._

_. . . . . ._

_E foi em seu aniversário de dezoito anos que Sasuke decidiu que a queria de volta._

. . . . . .

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

**The Consequences of Meddling**

.

**As Conseqüências de se fuxicar na vida dos outros*  
><strong>

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- Ele provavelmente é a pessoa mais estúpida que eu já encontrei na minha vida. - Ino sussurrou para Hinata, colocando seu martini na frente da boca. Hinata, prestes a beber seu próprio _drink_, balançou a cabeça tristemente.

.

Shikamaru, depois de ouvir aquele sussurro, arqueou uma sobrancelha para sua companheira de equipe loira, não se preocupando em esconder o fato de que estava escutando a conversa das duas.

.

- E de quem estamos falando? - perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Bem, _dã. - _Ino respondeu, revirando os olhos azuis. - Pra quem estamos olhando agora?

- Elas estão olhando para o _Cretino_. - Sai completou, sem entender que Shikamaru tinha perguntado apenas por perguntar. - Aquele que está olhando para a _Feia_ passear pela rua com o _Sem Pinto_. Olhando para ela de um jeito como se quisesse comê-la.

.

Os companheiros de Sai o encararam como se nele tivesse crescido duas cabeças até que Ino balançou a cabeça em desacordo.

.

- Na verdade, eu acho que isso está mais pra saudade. - Ino suspirou, o coração quase na mão. Hinata e Tenten balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

Kiba zombou. - Parece que é luxúria, é isso aí.

- Parece mais tédio. - Neji afirmou.

- Parece que é amor eterno. - Shino murmurou.

.

Todas as cabeças se voltaram para ele como se nele tivesse crescido três cabeças. Fato que o fez corar escarlate debaixo de seus óculos escuros.

.

- É o olhar de admiração da juventude do desabrochar da flor mais bela da nossa Vila! - Lee declarou numa atitude calma que nunca teria tido se não tivesse sido por um treinamento com Ino um ano atrás, quando a loira teve pena dele depois que o moço sentiu-se envergonhado diante do pai de sua namorada (uma civil). Chouji concordou, balançando a cabeça com entusiasmo e mastigando ao mesmo tempo.

.

- O que diabos vocês estão falando? - Shikamaru respondeu, suspirando em seguida. - Ele parece tão sem emoção como sempre.

- Você tem que ver através das aparências. - Sai completou.

- É tédio. - Neji repetido.

- É saudade. - argumentou Tenten olhando para ele.

- Puro, _puro_ desejo. - Kiba contradisse.

- Estouro da Juventude d…

- Olha, tanto faz. - Ino interrompeu antes que o caos pudesse acontecer. - A questão é, _nós temos que fazer alguma coisa._ Agora.

E foi então que todos concordaram pela primeira vez naquela noite.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

As flores começaram a chegar três dias depois que Sakura saiu em seu dia de folga do hospital.

Havia um único botão de rosa amarela dentro de seu armário; depois um único botão rosa em sua mesa de escritório; e também um botão de rosa branca à porta de casa e enfim um vaso cheio de rosas vermelhas no balcão da cozinha. Ao lado do vaso havia um pequeno cartão.

Normalmente, isso teria irritado a kunoichi de cabelos róseos ( _que diabos_, alguém invadiu seu apartamento?). Mas o gesto foi tão bonito que ela não pode deixar de ficar curiosa. E confusa.

.

Quando a moça abriu o cartão, a confusão só aumentou com o que leu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sakura,_

_Eu não consigo pensar em uma maneira de me desculpar._

_Você sabe que não sou o tipo de pessoa que costuma fazer isso. Então eu apreciaria se você não falasse sobre isso para ninguém._

_-S_

_._

* * *

><p>... Aquilo era Sai pedindo desculpas por ter sido rude?<p>

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

E porque Sai não exatamente trouxe o assunto em questão à tona – o que Sakura interpretou como sua maneira de dizer que ele não queria discutir a questão em voz alta com ela - Sakura decidiu respeitar isso e apenas tentou sorrir mais para ele.

No dia seguinte, quando a kunoichi chegou em casa do trabalho e encontrou um bolo de chocolate no balcão da cozinha, a visão deu-lhe água na boca. E tão logo apressou-se para chegar ao bolo, ela viu outro cartão apoiado ao lado do mesmo. E então o abriu.

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sakura,_

_Você sabe que eu não gosto muito de doces, então pensei que você poderia ficar com isso._

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>A moça ficou boquiaberta e o cartão caiu de sua mão quando percebeu uma coisa.<p>

Sai _amava_ doces.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando Sasuke viu o pedaço de papel encostado no balcão de sua cozinha, (e Naruto também estava em sua mansão), comendo ramen (e fazendo muito barulho com a ação). O loiro falador não conseguia parar de falar sobre os benefícios de se comer algo tão delicioso como ramen e Sasuke achou toda aquela conversa estúpida demais, por isso resolveu interrompê-lo e inquerir sobre o papel em seu balcão:

- Dobe, o que é isso?

- Como diabos eu deveria saber. E pára de tentar me interromper. Eu estou dizendo algo importante aqui!

- Hn.

.

O shinobi abriu o papel, esperando ser uma brincadeira ou uma piada estúpida ou que qualquer coisa idiota fosse saltar do mesmo. Mas não... Era apenas um bilhete.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sasuke,_

_Você é muito doce__._ _Obrigada por tudo._ _Espero que possamos ser amigos._

_-S_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

- Hmm. Eu acho que é do Sai. - disse Naruto. Parece que o loiro estava lendo sobre o ombro de Sasuke.

O Uchiha de cabelos negros duvidou que fosse de Sai. Além disso, ele conhecia aquela grafia.

Mas por que Sakura lhe enviaria isso?

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>.<p>

. . . . . .

.

- Olhe, o seu plano está todo errado. - disse Shikamaru puxando os cabelos em ligeira impaciência. - Precisamos voltar atrás e nos certificar que eles não vão conseguir falar sobre o assunto. Caso contrário, vamos ser pegos...

- Bem, Sakura não deveria ter enviado aquele bilhete. - Ino pontuou. - E isso foi realmente estúpido da sua parte, Naruto. Quem diabos acreditaria que Sai ia escrever algo assim?

- Ei, eu estava apenas tentando desviar a atenção dele! Estava tentado ajudar! - O loiro argumentou.

- Isso foi gentil da sua parte, Naruto-kun. - Hinata murmurou. E corou quando o rapaz sorriu para ela e apertou sua mão em afeto.

- Eu acho que nós precisamos _re_-planejar. - Tenten disse.

- Nós meio que percebemos isso. - entoou Neji secamente.

.

Revirando os olhos e olhando muito feio para (bem, Tenten estava olhando feio para Neji que estava sorrindo) e para Lee e Kiba que estavam discutindo ainda sobre Amor**X**luxúria, Ino ergueu a mão para chamar a atenção do pessoal. Mas isso não funcionou, é claro.

- Ok, CALA A BOCA, TODOS VOCÊS!

_Aquilo_ funcionou.

.

_Momentos depois..._

.

- Ótimo. Agora, vamos continuar com o **novo** plano.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>.<p>

. . . . . .

.

_Sasuke,_

_Eu não estou escrevendo esta carta porque tenho uma paixão infantil por você. _

_Já superei isso, acredite._ _Eu sei como te fiz sentir desconfortável e quão tola eu era tentando chamar sua atenção, quando deveria ter apenas treinado mais e me tornado mais forte._

_Mas já passei dessa fase. __Não sou mais assim e meu passado já é embaraçoso demais como o era. _

_Por que estou escrevendo isso?_

_Pensei em você na noite passada._

_Eu não sei porquê._ _Às vezes quero falar com você, mas realmente não tenho certeza se você gostaria disso._

_Mas você tem sido mais agradável ultimamente, então acho que está tudo bem entre nós, certo._

_Não há necessidade de responder a isso._ _Vamos apenas fingir que nunca te escrevi essa carta, neh?_

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

Sasuke olhou para a cesta ao lado da carta. A cesta cheia de sua fruta preferida. _Tomates_.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sakura,_

_Eu me senti realmente estranho com isso, se Naruto descobrisse que estou escrevendo essa carta..._ _Ele iria me irritar._ _Você sabe como ele é__. _ _Então vamos apenas não falar sobre isso com ninguém, ok?_

_E não há necessidade de você responder, ok. Você já falou bastante por nós dois..._

_Agora sinto que é minha vez de dizer algumas coisas._

_Espero que tenha tido um bom dia._

_Eu sei que você está ocupada no hospital, então queria dar-lhe isso._ _Você sabe, no caso de não estar se alimentando bem._

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

Sakura olhou para a tigela de morangos frescos no balcão da cozinha, todos suculentos e prontos para serem comidos.

Ela sorriu.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Uma semana depois, Sakura esbarrou em Sasuke enquanto ele e Naruto estavam indo para o hospital - um fato que Sasuke incitou sutilmente, com o pretexto de que estavam ali para pegar alguns arquivos na sala de registros.

.

Um fato que tinha deixado Naruto em pânico, já que isso _não fazia_ parte do **plano**. Ainda não.

.

- Teme, qual é o propósito de tudo isso? Você sabe que nós poderíamos apenas treinar e eu poderia te bater de novo. Isso é mais divertido.

- Dobe. Tsunade-sama nos mandou fazer isso.

- Você _pediu_ pra ela.

-Hn. - **Tradução:** Cala a boca.

.

E porque aquilo não estava funcionando, Naruto decidiu mudar de tática.

.

- Você está aqui pra ver a Sakura-chan, não é? - O loiro brincou, um sorriso se espalhando rapidamente em seu rosto. - Aposto que sente falta dela como um louco!

Ao qual Sasuke apenas olhou feio. Uma _reação_, no entanto.

.

- Você não está dizendo nada, então tenho certeza que é verdade. Você quer vê-la e pular em cima dela e... Oh, oi, Sakura-chan!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto acenou, enquanto Sasuke, depois de ser assustado (o que ele NAO demonstrou, é claro), apenas olhou para a kunoichi de cabelos róseos vindo em direção a eles com pilhas de arquivos em seus braços.

- Ei, pessoal. - Sakura cumprimentou, tentando equilibrar seus arquivos nos braços e falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Sakura-chan, eu vim te ajudar com isso, mas o Dobe e eu estamos com pressa agora pra falar com a Baa-chan...

- Deixe-me levar isso.

.

A boca de Naruto teria caído aberta, mas o loiro parou antes que isso pudesse acontecer (Ta vendo só? Ele tinha um bom reflexo) e simplesmente observou como Sasuke tirava a papelada das mãos de Sakura e começou a equilibrá-la com muita facilidade em seus próprios braços.

.

- Obrigada, Sasuke. - Sakura disse suavemente, sorrindo para ele. Ele não sorriu de volta, mas seu humor pareceu ter aliviado no momento em que a vira sorrir.

.

Uma lâmpada de _"eureca"_ iluminou a cabeça de Naruto.

.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – A kunoichi perguntou.

Sasuke respondeu sem hesitação. - Tsunade precisa de alguns arquivos. Naruto veio buscar.

_Ah._ Então esse era _o seu_ plano. Naruto sorriu. - Sasuke e eu viemos buscar.

- Preciso ajudar a Sakura...

- Nós **dois** vamos ajudar a Sakura. - Naruto interrompeu alegremente.- Não é como se baa-chan estivesse com pressa de qualquer maneira. Para provar seu ponto, o loiro pegou a metade do que Sasuke estava carregando e colocou em seus proprios braços e começou a fazer seu caminho junto com a kunoichi, não permitindo que ambos tivessem tempo hábil para conversar coisas que..._er_... ainda não deviam ser conversadas.

_Isso_. Problema resolvido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando finalmente chegaram à sala de arquivo, o loiro fez o que qualquer bom amigo preocupado com seus dois amigos _em estado de negação_ faria em uma situação como esta. Ele sutilmente usou um pouco de chakra para quebrar as lâmpadas e empurrou "acidentalmente" Sasuke, sob o pretexto de ter tomado um susto.

Ele ouviu sussurro. E então, Sakura rangeu os dentes quando esbarrou em _alguma coisa_.

_Então... silêncio._

- Ah... obrigada por me segurar. - disse a moça.

- Hn. - O Uchiha grunhiu. **Tradução:** não há problema.

Naruto sorriu no escuro.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Foi uma jogada brilhante, mas ainda não tão boa o suficiente. - Ino repreendeu.

Naruto zombou. - O que não é bom o suficiente? Eu fiz eles ficarem juntos e se esbarrarem – agora, a necessidade de se encontrar novamente vai deixá-los pra morrer em antecipaç ...

- Você poderia ter trancado eles na sala de arquivos sozinhos! Isso teria como resultado uma tarde quente de amassos selvagens e...

- Eles teriam _conversado!_ Você sabe como Sakura é ne.

.

Ino parou de falar ao ouvir isso, mas continuou resmungando.

Os nove ninjas reuniram-se mais uma vez, desta vez no Ichiraku, para tentar falar sobre seus planos em voz baixa. Neji estava tentando não participar, mas não podia realmente protestar em voz alta por causa de Tenten ...

Bem, Tenten era _assustadora_ quando ficava com raiva. E ela realmente ficava brava quando alguém contradissesse sua determinação em infundir romance na vida de seus amigos.

.

* * *

><p><em>Segundos depois...<em>

Todos começaram a sussurrar idéias.

- Talvez possamos mandar frutas pra eles de novo... - Shino sugeriu.

- Isso é tão tosco! O que acham de um monte de doces e refeições completas? - E esse, é claro, foi Chouji.

- O que acham de preservativos? - Kiba sugeriu, dando uma piscadela.

Neji assistia. Mas talvez pudesse contribuir com algo sem soar coxo. No entanto, um loiro falador começou mais depressa.

- Devemos mudar o tom dos bilhetes… então, quando eles se virem novamente, não vão conseguir permanecer tão.. _lógicos_ assim. - disse calmamente.

.

O sussurro parou enquanto todos olhavam para ele. Era a primeira vez que o loiro sugerira qualquer coisa que realmente fosse de alguma valia.

.

- Isso é ... uma idéia brilhante. - respondeu Ino, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. - Naruto, o impertinete virou Naruto, o Pensador!

O sorriso de Naruto praticamente chegou aos ouvidos. - É claro. Vamos la.

- Vamos plantar as sementes do amor maravilhoso e deixar as flores…

- Sério, Lee. Você está acabando com toda perversão do negócio. Vamos _começar!_

Shikamaru suspirou.

Tenten sorriu orgulhosamente para o Hyuuga.

E é claro, a cabeça de Neji já estava latejando de dor nesse momento.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

Um mês de_ troca_ constante de bilhetes, deu à Kunoichi a indicação de que ele estava muito confortável com ela agora e que a amizade dos dois tinha atingido um nível mais elevado do que o do simples_ Oi_ e_ Olá_, como em geral, ele costumava agir.

Sasuke nunca pediu a ela por uma resposta e ela nunca lhe dera qualquer uma sequer - mas sua relação e interação, apesar de não conversarem sobre as cartas em si (que era quase como um acordo silencioso entre eles), tinha definitivamente melhorado a interação entre os dois. Agora falavam sobre um monte de coisas. Sobre seus treinos, sua equipe. Sobre a vida. Era muito bom ser amiga dele.

.

No entanto, a noite em ela recebeu um novo bilhete do Uchiha, a moça se perguntou se _amigo_ era realmente a descrição mais apropriada para onde esse relacionamento estava indo.

.. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sakura,_

_Eu quero você._ _Não consigo parar de pensar em qual seria a sensação de tocá-la cada vez que estou perto de você._

_É irritante e emocionante._

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

Sua boca ficou seca.

As borboletas voaram em seu estômago.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sasuke,_

_Eu sonhei com você na noite passada._

_Você estava vestindo uma calça de moletom e eu estava usando meu pijama, mas depois você ficou selvagem e rasgou a minha roupa depois de um segundo ou dois._ _Eu não estava usando nada por baixo e você me tocou._ _Você me tocou por toda parte._

_Seria melhor não nos vermos por um tempo (talvez uma semana ou duas) até que eu possa me livrar dessas imagens que ficam toda hora no meu cérebro._ _Elas não param._

_Por favor, não conte a ninguém._ _É constrangedor o suficiente do jeito que é._ _Basta fingir que eu nunca enviei essa carta e a gente nunca fala sobre isso com ninguém._ _Não fale sobre isso nem mesmo comigo._

_Por favor._

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

Seu estômago cerrou. Calor espalhando pelo corpo do rapaz.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sakura,_

_Eu sonhei com você na noite passada._

_Você estava usando essa coisa de renda que eu não conseguia entender bem como funcionava e veio lentamente se despindo na minha frente._

_Fizemos coisas indescritíveis na cama e fora dela._

_É melhor não nos vermos por um tempo._ _Seria melhor assim__._ _Eu poderia fazer coisas com você que um bom homem não ousaria fazer._ _Você não merece tais pensamentos._

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sasuke,_

_Você tem dedos longos._ _Eu continuo fantasiando sobre eles._ _É humilhante._

_Vou __ficar longe de você,_

_- S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sakura,_

_Eu vi você com Kiba hoje._ _Ele estava flertando com você e você ficava sorrindo pra ele._ _O tempo todo eu ficava vendo as minhas mãos nas suas roupas e só querendo tirá-las e te jogar na parede mais próxima e..._

_Eu ainda preciso evitá-la._ _Sua boca me faz ficar duro._ _Ver você me faz ficar duro._

_A situação é irritante._

_Mas você não é._

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sasuke,_

_Eu quase me toquei hoje enquanto imaginava que era você._

_Eu queria imaginar que era você me tocando._

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sakura,_

_Encontre-me na minha casa hoje à noite._ _É importante._

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_Sasuke,_

_Eu preciso ir à sua casa esta noite._ _Por favor, esteja lá._ _É importante._

_-S_

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>.<p>

. . . . . .

.

Depois de quase um mês evitando um ao outro, Sakura chegou à porta de Sasuke exatamente às oito horas da noite, trazendo consigo uma cesta de frutas e tentando constantemente acalmar seus nervos segurando firme a alça com toda sua força.

.

No momento em que ele abriu a porta, ela tentou sorrir.

As borboletas fizeram residência permanente em seu estômago, parecendo intensificar a sensação de comichão com o simples fato de olhar para ele.

- Oi. - disse a moça entregando-lhe a cesta.

- Hn. - respondeu pegando-a de suas mãos.

Ele fez sinal para ela entrar, e assim ela o fez, os joelhos levemente tremendo e tentando controlar a si mesma (e realmente, tentando se livrar das imagens bombardeando seus pensamentos, com todas as coisas que ele disse naqueles bilhetes).

Depois que o rapaz fechou a porta com um clique muito calmo, ela se virou para falar com ele e acabar com toda essa tensão de uma vez por todas.

.

_Isso seria fácil, certo?_

Ela podia totalmente lidar com isso.

.

- Eu acho que…

- Eu acho que… - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

.

O braço da moça deslizou no dele por acidente e no mesmo instante houve um _flash_ de calor indescritível, seguido por um rosnado.

Em seguida, todos os pensamentos lógicos voaram para fora da sua cabeça assim que ambos pularam um no outro e a cesta de frutas caiu no chão e ambos pareciam famintos _um pelo outro_, como animais movidos por puro instinto.

Bem, ela saltou.

E ele a pegou como se ela não pesasse praticamente nada e a pressionou contra a parede, colando seu corpo no dela.

.

Seu sistema entrou em ebulição.

.

- Isso é totalmente inapropriad... - Sakura conseguiu dizer num sussurro sem fôlego, antes que ele a cortasse tomando sua boca intensamente e começou a lentamente, l_entamente_, seduzi-la.

Depositou uma chuva de beijos por toda a parte como se ela fosse incrivelmente saborosa e sua pele fosse o alimento que curaria o vicio dele.

A moça gemeu e deixou os dedos vaguearem, segurando seus cabelos negros com força para puxá-lo para mais perto. Tudo o que conseguia se lembrar através da bruma de luxúria e da explosão de fogos de artifício escaldante era que ele tinha gosto do chocolate mais gostoso que já provara e que aquilo era completamente proibido e maravilhoso e ...

.

Ele começou a remover sua calcinha e nesse instante ela não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Só o que se lembrara era dos bilhetes - e cada detalhe parecia ser incorporado permanentemente em sua mente.

Ele entrou nela, bem ali, contra a parede, e levou-a rapidamente à loucura, fazendo-a gritar seu nome e tentar não implorar por mais.

Todo o tempo, o rapaz não parou de beijá-la.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A segunda vez que a tomou para si foi na cozinha, quando estavam tentando procurar por comida na geladeira e na dispensa.

Ele só tinha conseguido beber um copo de água e foi então que ela mordeu um pedacinho de banana quando os olhos de ônix obscureceram e eles (em questão de segundos) começaram tudo de novo.

Havia uma urgência no toque masculino desta vez, ao contrário dos toques apressados de antes - desta vez, era o tipo de urgência que a fazia muda e incapaz de formar frases coerentes, muito menos palavras.

Ele a tomou, a cada impulso doce e intenso, deixava o coração da moça batendo cada vez mais rápido e parecia dizer _Sasuke, Sasuke Sasuke, ..._

Aquilo foi alucinante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

E a terceira vez, eles dormiram no chão da cozinha com ele ainda dentro dela.

O rapaz murmurou o nome feminino em seu sono e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço. Ela sorriu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A quarta vez, eles finalmente fizeram na cama.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

**A centenas de quarteirões de distância do complexo Uchiha, **estavam algumas pessoas muito, _muito_ curiosas.

.

- Eu me pergunto se funcionou.

- Oh, claro que funcionou! Essas cartas foram praticamente pornográficas! Eu ficaria surpreso se não funcionassem!

- Não era pornô, seu idiota. Foi um romance altamente recomendado.

- Icha Icha não é um romance.

- ... Ta, tanto faz. Os olhos deles diziam tudo. Nós apenas lhes demos uma _cutucada_ na direção certa.

- Você quer dizer um empurrãozinho.

- Não importa. É um final feliz pra todos os envolvidos!

– Agora é só esperar que eles não nos matem por isso quando descobrirem a verdade.

. . . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

**No dia seguinte ... **

.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Hn?

- Obrigada por suas cartas.

_Uma pausa longa._

_Uma pausa muito longa. _

- ... Que cartas?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Meninas, gostaram?_

_Eu bem que queria ter amigos assim! Tipooooooo_

_amigos que me juntam com um dos caras mais gatos do planeta *apanha*_

_E amigos tão loucos a ponto de usar os Icha Icha pra isso hahahah_

_Esses são os melhores amigos, ne hehe_

_._

_Nah flores, digam pra Hime, **gostaram**?_

_._

_**Deixem reviews** ;D_

_._

_Bom pessoas, deixo beijitos e nos vemos muito em breve ;D_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps<strong>: Ah sim, eu ia postar "Em nove dias" hoje, mas o site tem estado com certas 'dificuldades técnicas' ultimamente (ao menos, foi o que pareceu na seg/ter dessa semana). Portanto, fiquei _muito_ receosa em postar um cpt de uma long fic como essa sasusaku... _

_...  
><em>

_Eu postei _The Window_, por exemplo, no domingo passado, e houve uma situação um pouco complexa porque os reviews que a fic recebia não apareciam na página e não acusaram no contador do site, mas o mais estranho é que vieram para o meu email... (isso só 'normalizou' a partir de quarta.)  
><em>

_Além disso, tentei acessar minha conta na segunda-feira e terça e simplesmente não consegui. (cara, isso foi tenso). Somente na terça à tarde pude acessar a conta..._

_..  
><em>

_Ai ai esperemos que não ocorra mais o mesmo problema..._

_.._

_Além disso, senti o movimento de leitores um tanto baixinho... (talvez por causa dos Upgrades do site?)... Ou será porque estou postando muito depressa? (gente, se for o caso, por favor, avisem. Daí eu dou tempo hábil para as senhoritas chegarem...)._

_.  
><em>

_ Bom, por essas e outras preferi deixar a atualização de _Em Nove Dias_ para o **próximo final de semana**. (mas não se preocupem, pois segundo o calendário de postagem da Hime, a fic ainda assim será atualizada **com mais de uma semana de antecedência**, ok ;D)_

_._

_._

_**Pps**: Respondendo Pms agorinha =)_

_.  
><em>

_**Ppps:** Vejo que muitas de vocês tem me deixado **email** para contato na intenção de avisar sobre as postagens. No entanto, o site veta a maioria dos emails, ne. Uhm... façamos o seguinte, a cada postagem deixarei o **meu** endereço e aí vocês podem falar comigo e posso add à lista de divulgação,ok?_

_Email da Hime: _dokugapri**arroba**yahoo**ponto**de

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong> Tradução livre._

_Encontrando erros de revisão, por favor avisem =)  
><em>


	6. Drunken Words of Salvation

_Uma fanfic SasuSaku em** 3** partes  
><em>

_**Classificação**__: T  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku  
><em>

_**Gênero**: Romance/ Drama  
><em>

_**Disclamer**__: Naruto não é meu. _

_**Autora**: Cutecrazyice ( fic da série Her Romance)  
><em>

_Do original de mesmo título._

**_**Sinopse: **_**_"Você não se importa, Sasuke-kun, nunca se importou"__ disse a moça ressentida. Mas na verdade, você se importava. E tudo o que queria, lá no fundo, era que alguém apenas te salvasse___ do que você havia se tornado. S&S__**_**  
><strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Essa fic tem continuação**. A segunda parte será postada na semana que vem e a terceira parte ainda não foi escrita pela autora. (assim que a Ice o fizer, eu traduzo pra gente ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Drunken Words of Salvation**

**(de Her Romance)  
><strong>

**Parte I  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke não sabia como acabou recebendo esta tarefa.<p>

Num momento, estava apenas no bar, relaxando após um dia longo, _muito_ longo no escritório da Hokage, para ajudar com o armazenamento de arquivo – parte de sua chamada liberdade condicional – e aquilo era o tipo de trabalho chato, mas ele estava disposto a tolerá-lo. Afinal de contas, sua equipe - agora dissolvida – a equipe Falcão – ficou com uma parte muito pior, tiveram que limpar as casas dos moradores da Vila e coisas do tipo.

.

E no momento seguinte, estava de repente (muito para sua total perplexidade, que é claro, ele tentou não demonstrar) escoltando Haruno Sakura até em casa.

Uma Sakura _muito_ bêbada, para ser preciso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele acreditava que isto tinha a ver com o fato de que Naruto não estava ali ou Kakashi, ou Ino, ou Sai ou Yamato, ou qualquer um que sabia que poderia ser digno o suficiente para levá-la na _direção certa_.

Ele nem sabia como ela chegou ali, tudo o que sabia era que ela _estava_ ali – no tipo mais cru de _aproveitar a vida_.

Levando cantadas de outros rapazes, e, literalmente, fazendo uma bagunça em sua própria vida.

- Você é _muito -hic- sortudo,_ Sasuke-kun.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tirando-o de seus pensamentos, o shinobi olhou para ela.

Estavam agora andando (bem, _ele_ estava caminhando, ela estava mais parecida com um balanço que qualquer coisa) pela rua vazia, a lua cheia e algumas lâmpadas iluminavam seu caminho.

Ela estava olhando para ele, seus olhos arregalados e demasiadamente brilhantes. Suas bochechas vermelhas, um vermelho muito brilhante. A boca inchada e vários soluços tomavam caminho por entre seus lábios.

Era irônico como ela estava agora falando com ele, depois de cerca de dois meses ignorando-o desde que ele voltara.

.

Bem, _certo - desde_ que ele voltara _depois de_ voltar a seus sentidos e, _finalmente,_ destruir aquele estúpido Madara, para ser mais preciso. E no final, ajudando a salvar Konoha.

Não que a Vila realmente precisasse dele, tendo Naruto por perto. Mas ainda assim ... ele, Uchiha Sasuke, caiu em si e fez algo que realmente valesse.

Aquilo contou para alguma coisa.

- Hn .

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As sobrancelhas rosa franziram em irritação à resposta monossilábica.

- Você é _muito -hic- sortudo! -_ repetiu, depois de outro ataque de soluços.

Quando ele estava prestes a repetir sua palavra favorita _'hn_', ela o surpreendeu pisando bem na frente de seu caminho (tropeçando um pouco ao fazê-lo), e cutucou um dedo no peito dele, bem...

_Forte._

Ele não tentou se encolher com a dor (porque _nunca_ um Uchiha já estremecera).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela olhou para ele.

- Você sabe por que é _tão -hic- sortudo? _- exigiu.

.

Ele olhou feio para a kunoichi e grunhiu quando a moça enfiou o dedo no peito masculino mais uma vez.

Com uma carranca mais feia ainda, Sasuke zombou, antes de se virar e deixá-la para trás.

_Muito trabalho era o que ela estava dando._

Suas palavras seguintes, no entanto, o detiveram.

- Porque todo mundo quer te salvar_. Todo mundo._

Silêncio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela soluçou. As costas masculinas permaneceram endurecidas.

- _Eu -hic-hic –falei com Suigetsu._ Ele me disse coisas. - Mais Soluços. - Sobre _suas -hic- aventuras._ Ele me contou sobre aquela época _-hic- do Killer Bee_.

Silêncio.

- Eles teriam morrido por você. Eles quase morreram. _Ele -hic- me_ disse... Como aquela Karin te curou. _Como -hic- Juugo_ te curou, para te manter vivo.

Uma pausa.

- Naruto teria morrido por você também.

Outra pausa.

- E Kakashi-sensei. _Porque -hic- todos_ eles pensam que você é precioso.

_Outra_ pausa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O shinobi esperou por ela falar mais e quando a moça não o fez, ele inclinou a cabeça para ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Sakura estava bambeando sobre seus pés, segurando forte a cabeça, lágrimas não derramadas brilhando em seus olhos.

Suspirando, Sasuke relutantemente voltou (porque realmente, ele não podia simplesmente _deixá-la_ assim, por mais tentador que fosse), e sem hesitar, silenciosamente tomou-a em seus braços, ao estilo nupcial.

.

Aquilo foi desconfortável e ela realmente cheirava como se tivesse bebido todo o saquê do mundo.

Ela agarrou em sua camisa, suas palavras desfocadas.

- Mas você é um cretino, Sasuke-kun. _Porque -hic- você_ não se importa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Silenciosamente, ele correu pelos telhados da Vila .

- Tudo o que importa _é -hic- sua_ vingança estúpida.

Ele a estabilizou, quando Sakura meio que tombou levemente para o lado.

- Seu clã estúpido. Seu estúpido, estúpido _cabelo -hic- de galinha._

_.  
><em>

Ela riu com isso, como se fosse algum tipo de piada.

E em seguida, os risos pararam e as lágrimas caíram.

Sakura se agarrou ainda mais forte contra ele, enquanto Sasuke abrandava o passo e olhou para as lágrimas da moça, sua expressão ilegível.

Ela olhou para ele e enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço.

E murmurou.

- Mas eu estou cansada _de -hic- salvar _ você, Sasuke-kun.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio ouvindo suas palavras.

- Estou cansada.

Silêncio.

- Você não merece isso. _Você -hic- _obviamente não quer isso.

Seu cabelo cor de rosa caiu e cobriu todo o rosto.

- Estou… cansada.

As últimas palavras saíram como num sussurro.

- Mas eu vou continuar _a -hic- fazê-lo. Vou -hic- continuar_ te salvando. E sabe p-por quê?

Silêncio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

E, pela primeira vez desde o início de sua peregrinação pelos telhados de Konoha, Sasuke falou.

- Por quê, se eu não mereço isso?

Ele não disse que não queria isso.

_Porque em algum lugar dentro de você, você quer que ela te salve._

_.  
><em>

Ela lentamente olhou diretamente em seus ônix.

- _Porque -hic- _isso é o que os amigos fazem.

Uma pausa.

- E _nós -hic- realmente_ apreciaremos se _você -hic- deixar_ de ser um idiota _e -hic- nos deixar ser _seus amigos. Por uma vez.

Outra pausa.

- Só por uma vez ... Sasuke-kun.

E ela começou a fechar os olhos e apagou e adormeceu em seus braços.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por um momento, Sasuke ficou preso no lugar, ainda a estava segurando e contemplando as suas palavras.

Por um momento, sentou-se, com a moça ainda em seus braços.

Ele não disse nada. Simplesmente olhou para ela.

Logo em seguida o céu começou a escurecer.

E ele permanceu assim por horas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pelas próximas semanas, Uchiha Sasuke se tornou mais tolerável com Naruto – o falastrão e Karin – a grudenta.

E nas semanas seguintes, eles treinaram juntos (e no processo, interagiu) mais com Suigetsu e Kakashi, e interou-se sobre as consultas médicas de Juugo.

.

Pelas próximas semanas, ela continuou a ignorá-lo e continuou com seus afazeres no hospital. Seu treinamento ninja. Suas atividades.

Ele a deixava seguir em frente e tentava ignorar a pontada em seu coração (como se _algo_ inexplicável estivesse faltando). Porque _nunca_ um Uchiha sentia dores (ou se lamentava, não importa quantos erros cometera).

E assim eles continuaram com suas vidas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seis meses depois, ele esbarrou com ela _acidentalmente – de - propósito_.

Ele falou primeiro.

- Por quê?

Ela piscou e olhou para ele.

Enquanto permaneciam assim, em plena luz do dia, no meio da rua. Enquanto a kunoichi segurava seu prontuário médico e ele enterrava as mãos nos bolsos.

Enquanto ambos se entreolhavam em silêncio.

- O quê?

- Por que você estava bêbada naquela noite?

Seus olhos piscaram (a moça_ hesitou),_ antes de sua compostura ficar firme novamente.

- Para esquecer. - disse suavemente.

- Esquecer o que?

- Você.

Silêncio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela corou e desviou o olhar e começou a sair do caminho do rapaz, decidida a continuar ignorá-lo.

Ele parou e _a_ parou como ela o fizera naquela noite – com palavras suaves e praticamente silenciosas.

- Você ainda quer me salvar?

Uma pausa.

- Você quer que eu faça isso? - respondeu com a voz tão baixa quanto a dele.

Silêncio.

- ... Eu poderia me acostumar a idéia de ter outro amigo por perto.

.

Ela olhou para ele com olhos expressivos e bastante arregalados.

Ele olhou de volta e a deixou ver em seus olhos algo que nunca havia estado lá e que nunca perceberia se não estivesse tão perto bem na frente dele.

_Era sinceridade._

_.  
><em>

Silêncio.

- Você vai ser? - perguntou.

Ela parecia perplexa por um instante, mantendo seus olhos fechados.

Silêncio preenchendo tudo ao redor.

Então a moça sorriu.

E balançou a cabeça.

- Claro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Apenas amigos?_

_Sim._ _Apenas amigos._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

E assim tem sido, ao menos, do lado _de fora._

Os meses se passaram. E eles continuaram amigos.

_Nas aparências._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

E ninguém sabia que os corações batiam acelerados no peito, cheios de anseios e dores da perspectiva de que as coisas fossem de um jeito diferente... seguissem de uma maneira diferente.

Ninguém sabia dos olhares secretos trocados, quando o outro não estava olhando, ou da preocupação um com o outro e o ciúme e a _necessidade_ profunda, _tão_ profunda para que essa relação se transformasse em algo mais ... algo assustadoramente e dolorosamente _mais_ que apenas amigos.

.

Ninguém de fora sabia que a amizade deles tinha crescido de tal forma e que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a admitir tal.

Não havia ninguém disposto a fazer o primeiro movimento.

Porque eles estavam com medo.

Porque ele a amava demais agora e não queria arriscar perdê-la.

E ela nunca, _nunca_ mais queria ser apenas uma _fangirl _que tão desesperadamente se agarrou a ele no passado.

Eles haviam crescido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_..._ E eles ficaram amigos, desde aquele momento.

Tudo por causa de uma noite de bebedeira.

A noite em que Haruno Sakura começou a _realmente_ **salvar** Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Apenas amigos?_

_Sim._ _Apenas amigos._

_Mas por apenas uma vez, Sasuke-kun, apenas uma vez ... deixe-me ser mais que isso..._

_._

_._

**_continua na semana que vem._**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

_Ai ai pessoas_

_ e aí, o que** acharam**?_

_Eu gosto bastante dessa 3-shots da Ice, porque cara, depois que li_

_a segunda parte, eu fiquei muito revoltada..._

_Me despertou uma série de emoções que, nossa, me deixou à beira das lágrimas (e outras coisitas mais)..._

_..._

_Como já avisei, essa fic possui **3** shots, mas a Ice só escreveu **até** o segundo._

_Ainda não há previsão para a postagem da parte final, mas assim que ela o fizer, trago imediatamente a continuação pra gente, ok =)_

_.._

_bom, flores, agora digam pra Hime suas opniões:_

_ **deixem recadinhos** =)_

_._

_Nos vemos amanhã? _

_*sim* ;D_

_Com uma fic **alegre** heheh_

_Vou fazer as senhoritas soltarem** risadas** com a postagem que preparei pra amnhã: preparem-se ;)_

_._

_Fico por aqui,_

_Bejitos,_

_hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps<strong>:_

_Galera, estou respondendo as** Pms** e os **reviews** de Frozen & Little Love agora =)_

_* domo arigatou por eles*_

_E sim, estou muitooooo inclinada a postar Frozen ainda **essa semana** *hai hai*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pps:<br>_**

_(Posto a **continuação** dessa 3-shots na **semana que vem** e a parte final fica pra quando a Ice escrevê-la. _

__No entanto, **outras postagens** de ones dessa série ainda **virão**. Sendo que** não **terão relação com essa fic em questão)_  
><em>


	7. Drunken Words of Salvation Parte II

_Flores!  
><em>

_Antes de deixá-las com a continuação de DWOS, gostaria de compartilhar um projeto bem legal que estou bolando com ajuda de uma equipe mais que linda e competente: o perfil _

_"**As tradutoras ponto com" **_

_**(vide favoritos da Hime)**_

_O perfil está em construção, mas ainda nessa sexta-feira 10.02.12 (anotem aí ;) teremos nossa** primeira** **postagem** de tradução feita **em colaboração** =)_

_Portanto, anotem, sexta-feira (amanhã) se dá oficialmente o início de uma parceria bem legal entre tradutores e betareaders que irá disponibilizar escritos lindos do **casal sasusaku** pras fãs =D_

_A equipe das "tradutoras ponto com" é formada por: _

**_Bela21, Strikis, Chris96, Ledger m, J . Proudmoore & hime _**

_=) _

_Venham nos visitar amanhã =))  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>. . .<br>_

_. . ._ Drunken Words of Salvation, Parte II _. . .__  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Uma fanfic SasuSaku em** 3** partes  
><em>

_**Classificação**__: T  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku  
><em>

_**Gênero**: Romance/ Drama / Angst / 'Visão do Inferno' / Apocalipse / Provoca náuseas e em alguns mais sensíveis, talvez até leve ao ataque histérico. *cuidado* - e se depois de todos esses avisos vocês ainda assim quiserem ler: Estão por sua conta... *aviso: é** tenso***  
><em>

_**Disclamer**__: Naruto não é meu. _

_**Autora**: Cutecrazyice ( fic da série Her Romance)  
><em>

_Do original de mesmo título._

**_**Sinopse: **_**_"Você não se importa, Sasuke-kun, nunca se importou"__ disse a moça ressentida. Mas na verdade, você se importava. E tudo o que queria, lá no fundo, era que alguém apenas te salvasse___ do que você havia se tornado. S&S__**_**  
><strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Essa fic tem continuação**. A terceira parte ainda não foi escrita pela autora. (assim que a Ice o fizer, eu traduzo pra gente ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Never Easy –** **Nunca é Fácil** **  
><strong>(_Drunken Words of Salvation, Parte II)_

_._

_.  
><em>

Deveria ter sido fácil.

Deveria ter sido fácil para seu amigo, seu companheiro, quando ele estava agora mais aberto, se importando mais do que nunca havia estado. Depois daquela noite que ela havia se embebedado e tinha descaradamente lhe dito **tudo**, as coisas certamente haviam mudado – umas para ela e outras para ele ... mas principalmente, para ele.

Ela sentia, com a maneira como ele tratava as pessoas, a maneira como tratava seus assim chamados _próximos_. Naruto. Kakashi. Sua ex-equipe Falcão.

_Ela._

Ela sabia e isso deveria ter sido fácil.

Mas, às vezes, a_ abertura_ tinha uma tendência a ferir de maneiras que você nunca poderia imaginar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Sasuke-kun?

- ... Hn?

_Uma pausa._

- Talvez eu devesse tentar sair com algumas pessoas.

.

Ela não olhou para ele, mas sabia que ele estava lhe fitando de volta, seu olhar ainda sem emoção, mas não tão frio como antes.

Aquilo também havia mudado.

O que não mudou foi como algo dentro dela respondeu, com apenas aquele olhar dele. Apenas _um olhar._

_.  
><em>

Ela ignorou tal sensação e ignorou aquele olhar e esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, algum tipo de protesto que lhe daria a esperança de que talvez, apenas _talvez_, ainda havia uma chance para ambos.

Ele nunca protestou.

E assim, ela começou a namorar e parou de esperar por ele.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Isso devia ter sido fácil.

Deveria ter sido fácil ficar muito feliz com a maneira como sua vida estava indo, porque afinal de contas, tudo estava indo muito bem, sua carreira, suas amizades ... seu romance.

Inuzuka Kiba era um homem muito maravilhoso, atencioso e engraçado e do tipo romântico ... e ele a amava com todo seu coração.

Ela podia sentir e deveria ter sido fácil.

Mas, às vezes, fácil nunca era uma opção.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Sasuke-kun?

- ... Hn?

_Uma pausa._

- Você deveria tentar namorar também. Poderia te fazer bem.

Ele não respondeu.

Mas em sua mente, ela podia ouvi-lo concordar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele seguiu seu conselho.

Não porque ela era sua amiga, mas porque era a única maneira que podia pensar em esquecê-la e continuar a fingir que não a amava e que nunca, jamais a amaria novamente.

Eles eram apenas amigos e sempre seriam.

Foi então que começou a namorar Karin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No início, tudo tinha sido muito simples.

A garota de cabelos vermelhos não havia sido nada mais que uma _fangirl,_ com seu jeito irritante e gritos muito altos, de devoção e alegria.

.

Lentamente, os ataques e os gritos pararam. Ele começou a ficar aliviado.

Lentamente, sua lealdade e caráter desabrocharam. Ele começou a se lembrar porque sempre tentou salvá-la no passado e porque, apesar das qualidades, por vezes, irritantes, ele ainda estava preso a ela.

Lentamente, seu lado mais suave desabrochou: um lado que ela nunca havia revelado antes. Ele começou a conhecê-la melhor, tanto quanto ela começou a conhecê-lo.

Lentamente, ele começou a se importar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Sakura.

- Hm?

_Uma pausa._

- Eu estou começando a sentir alguma coisa. Por ela.

.

Ele esperou que Sakura dissesse alguma coisa, algum tipo de protesto que lhe dissesse que ele ainda tinha alguma esperança, que ainda tinha uma chance para os dois, que mesmo se tivesse um homem em sua vida agora, ainda havia alguma parte de seu coração que sempre,_ sempre_ seria dele. Que pertencia a ele.

Ela nunca protestou.

Tudo o que fez foi sorrir e dizer que isso era uma boa coisa e que estava feliz por ele.

E assim, ele parou de nutrir esperanças e continuou saindo com sua outra ex-companheira de equipe, a que sabia que o amava agora e nunca mais agiria de forma irritante.

E foi assim que...

Ele se deixou apaixonar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Isso deveria ter sido fácil.

Deveria ter sido fácil seguir em frente e sentir-se feliz por ele.

Ele continuou se abrindo, e, como sempre, ela podia sentir, ver como estava indo bem.

Ele tinha uma vida amorosa agora e ela podia ver que ele realmente se importava com Karin, com seus gestos simples e suas ações simples e suas palavras simples.

Ela podia sentir, até mesmo ver em seus olhos. Ele estava contente agora e estava a caminho para tornar-se feliz e ter sua própria família.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Deveria ter sido fácil.

Mas às vezes, o que era suposto ser fácil, nem sempre era.

.

Às vezes, olhar para ele era como olhar para uma brilhante luz tão ofuscante, que se você não prestar atenção no caminho e não tomar cuidado, acabaria encontrando-se impotente e em transe, até que fosse tarde demais... e antes que se desse conta, já estaria queimado e ferido, sem nenhuma forma de curar a si mesmo ou encontrar uma saída.

.

Quando Uchiha Sasuke beijou Karin pela primeira vez em público, Sakura tentou ignorar o modo como seu coração doeu e ficou ferido e rompeu com uma intensidade enorme e um pleno vazio.

.

Naquela mesma noite, ela rompeu com Kiba, o rapaz que amava, mas por quem nunca foi realmente apaixonada e pelo qual não podia mais fingir estar. Porque era inútil e ela já estava queimado por dentro e não sabia mais como se curar. Como recolher os pedaços.

Naquela noite, ela chorou até dormir e fingiu que tudo iria ficar bem e que seu coração iria ficar bem em breve.

_No entanto..._

A partir de então, as coisas nunca mais foram fáceis.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bom...<em>

_Já estou sentindo dor de cabeça *pedras voando da estratosfera*_

_Uhm... essa é uma das fics que eu fico assim: "Puxa, o que será que elas acharam?"_

_*além da revolta e ira e impotência e ughhhhhhh, é claro*_

_._

_Meninas, não queiram meu mal, sou uma reles tradutora *fato*_

_Mas algo que me chama atenção é:_

_A Ice é sasusaku (e kakasaku e gaasaku e nejisaku heheh)_

_**MAS** karinsasu é quase **inexistente** na produção dela..._

_ e beeeeemmm _

_é isso que me deixa super ansiosa pra ler a continuação dessa fic pq caraaaaa _

_Como assim?_

_Não pode terminar assimmmmm! _

_.._

_Bom amores, quando tiver a continuação, posto ;D_

_.  
><em>

_Mas enquanto isso, vou postando as **outras fics ones da Ice** (fics sasusaku muitooooo felizes ou tristes, mas ao menos são sasusaku heheh) nessa mesma coleção, ok ;D_

_._

_Agora, flores, vou-me,_

_Espero que as senhoritas deixem suas **opiniões** _

_*ai ai hime apanhando e levando pedradas*_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps: <em>**

_Perdoem a Hime *deixei acumular novamente Pms e resposta de reviews: gomen*_

_Até o final do final de semana reparo isso, ok =DD_

_**Pps:** _

_Não se esqueçam: **As Tradutoras ponto com** estará estreando amanhã com uma fic bem legal sasusaku =)_

_Teremos att semanais (de fics diferentes)_

_Algumas quinzenais, outras mensais e etc =)_


	8. Not the Face

_Uma fic beeem light pro domingo =D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Classificação<strong>__: T  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku  
><em>

_**Gênero**: Romance/ Humor/ Paródia  
><em>

_**Disclamer**__: Naruto não é meu. _

_**Autora**: Cutecrazyice (fic da série Her Romance)  
><em>

_Do original de mesmo título._

_**Sinopse:** "Baka, como você pode deixar isso acontecer, seu idiot..." E antes que pudesse terminar a frase, o Uchiha a calou com um de seus beijos ardentes. S&S  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>. . .<br>_

_. . ._ Not the Face _. . .__  
><em>

**_. . ._  
><strong>

**Na cara não!**

**. . .**

* * *

><p>Foi no coração da floresta onde a batalha começou.<p>

As árvores foram estilhaçadas por toda parte e a terra agora se assemelhava a algo como se um grande terremoto tivesse passado por ali.

Fogo estava em toda parte, também, transformando quase tudo ao redor em cinzas irreconhecíveis.

No meio de tudo isso estava ninguém menos que o todo-poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, numa postura elegante e lutando com todo seu poder contra um grande e poderoso e musculoso shinobi da Pedra.

Um _muito_ musculoso ninja da Pedra, para ser preciso.

* * *

><p>- Uau. - Sakura resmungou, olhando para seu companheiro de equipe (que estava de volta em Konoha por três meses, pelo menos) em algo que só poderia ser denominado como<em> contemplação<em>. - Isso é o que eu chamo de engolir mais do que se pode mastigar.

Naruto parecia preocupado, principalmente porque o shinobi inimigo parecia ._..er_... bem... _forte._ - Vamos ajudá-lo.

- Um minuto. Dê a ele um minuto.

Naruto apontou quase freneticamente. - Mas _aquela coisa_ é quase o dobro de seu tamanho e força ...! O teme será espancado com certeza!

_Silêncio._

O rosto de Sakura se iluminou.- Okay! Dois minutos, então!

_- O quê?_ Você quer que ele seja espancado?

- Sim. - murmurou, a expressão de puro deleite.

- Mas Sakura-chan ... vocês não vão se casar daqui a um mês?

- Claro.

- ... E daí ...?

- Vamos chamar isso de _dar o troco_, Naruto. Ele tem sido um cabeção durante todos estes anos.

Naruto parecia pensar sobre o assunto. Logo em seguida, deu de ombros. - Bem, ok ... se você diz. Mas e eu que pensei que você queria que ele tivesse uma boa aparência para o grande dia do casamento...

* * *

><p>E o loiro não chegou a terminar a frase, principalmente porque de repente, Sakura estava xingando com toda sua força e atacando o ninja da Pedra com seus punhos de aço assustadores.<p>

- Merda! Droga! Seu shinobi estúpido! Pare de atacar o rosto do meu noivo! Embaixo... ATAQUE APENAS EMBAIXO, PODE CHUTAR AS BOLAS DELE MAS SEU BELO ROSTO NÃO!

* * *

><p>Um minuto depois, o shinobi já estava no chão e uma certa kunoichi de cabelos cor de rosa estava aproximando-se do amor de sua vida (amor este cujo rosto já estava cheio de machucados) e a kunoichi vinha murmurando algo sobre como ele pode ser tão tonto para deixar seu rosto se machucar desse jeito e como ele era incivelmente burro (insulto para o qual ele, sendo um Uchiha , discordou ferozmente lançando-lhe um olhar mortal).<p>

Então, de repente, Sakura o estava beijando com força e com _muita_ vontade, até que ambos ficaram ofegantes e não conseguiam mais respirar e até que Sasuke parecesse ficar com uma expressão bastante atordoada e contente. E começou a sorrir de canto de boca (mesmo quando ela continuou gritando com ele).

E então, o rapaz puxou a cabeça-de-rosa para baixo e continuou beijando-a com mais força (e ainda mais faminto que antes) . Ela gemeu e finalmente sucumbiu.

* * *

><p>A partir desse momento, Naruto só teve dois pensamentos em mente.<p>

**Um**: Isso tinha que ser amor e

**Dois**:

... como garotas são estranhas.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tipooooo qual é o problema da Sakura?<em>

_Como se bater 'lá embaixo' não fosse tão igualmente (ou mais) horrível que bater no rostinho lindo dele. Sabe como é né, poderia estragar algumas das suas ...er.. funcionalidades *APANHA*_

_.  
><em>

_Bom, meninas, curtiram?_

_Essa é bem mais light que a anterior ne_

_Bom, deixem-me saber o que acharam: **reviews** fazem tão bem =D_

_._

_.  
><em>

_E, bem, minha rotina volta ao normal amanhã. _

_Tradução: **Caótico**_

_Logo as postagens serão feitas semanalmente... (provavelmente)  
><em>

_E sim, semana que vem posto Em nove Dias =)_

_._

_Agora, meninas  
><em>

_Deixo um bjito procês,_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps:<em>**

_O perfil das **Tradutoras ponto com** está cheio de novidades SasuSaku, deem uma checada =D  
><em>


	9. Eleven Truths and something more

**Dados**:

_**Gênero**: Romance**&**Drama  
><em>

_**Classificação**: T_

_**Do orginal:** Eleven Truths and something more super autorizado pela Cutecrazyice (a Ice =)  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** O vidro quebrou no chão enquanto seu olhar pousava naqueles cabelos negros tão familiares e aquela pele pálida cheia de cicatrizes irregulares. S&S / UA  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Onze Verdades & Algo Mais **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>. . . . . .<p>

_11._

O vidro quebrou no chão enquanto o seu olhar pousou naqueles cabelos negros tão familiares e aquela pele pálida cheia de cicatrizes irregulares.

- Senhorita, você vai ter que pagar por isso.

Ela olhou para baixo, distraída por um momento com os fragmentos coloridos espalhados por todo o chão sob seus pés (Sakura estava em Suna no momento) e um caco afiado preso em sua pele. Lentamente, o sangue começou a fluir pela ferida, gracioso e vermelho brilhante.

Quando ela olhou para cima, ele já havia ido embora.

_10._

. . . . . .

Ele estava sangrando e não deveria estar aqui. Havia morte em seus olhos e uma certa vulnerabilidade em sua postura, algo que a fez simplesmente encará-lo.

Ele só pronunciou três palavras, três palavras simples que fez com que ela abaixasse sua kunai e talvez até algumas de suas defesas.

- Eu matei Kabuto .

E então ele perdeu a consciência e acabou fraturando alguns de seus ossos quando colidiu contra algumas rochas sólidas.

.

O processo de cura foi silencioso e não muito fácil. Exausta e confusa, Sakura passou o resto de seu tempo dormindo na cama fria de seu quarto de motel, ainda coberto de sangue e suor.

Quando ela acordou, ele já tinha ido.

_09._

. . . . . .

O retorno de Sasuke não foi fácil e livre de problemas, como previsto. Mas a morte de dois dos criminosos mais perigosos na sua terra era algo para se alegrar e foi tudo graças a este sobrevivente do clan Uchiha tão igualmente perigoso. Assim, a Hokage o perdoou, com apenas algumas restrições e punições.

Depois de Naruto socá-lo até o chão, o loiro o acolheu de braços abertos.

Após um dia _de gelo,_ Kakashi deu-lhe seu tão familiar olho plissado.

Depois de curá-lo de novo, Sakura virou-se e não olhou para trás.

_08._

. . . . . .

Às vezes, quando ela via Naruto e Sasuke trocando golpes e tentando quebrar o orgulho um do outro, seus pensamentos se voltavam para as lembranças da antiga Equipe 7 - antes de Orochimaru, antes de Sai e Yamato, antes de Madara. Tudo tinha sido tão pacífico naquela época, tudo tão simples.

Às vezes, quando ela via Sasuke observá-la, ela fingia que essas lembranças simplesmente não existiam, e que ele era apenas um garoto normal que não causava nenhum impacto em sua vida.

Às vezes, ela ainda fingia que o menino não era um homem tentando curar a si mesmo, mas nunca chegando realmente a isso.

_07._

. . . . . .

O fraco quebrar de pedras a fizera vir correndo em direção aquele lugar sagrado, lugar este que geralmente nunca ousou visitar. Ao chegar lá, viu Sasuke no meio das ruínas com uma pá em suas mãos e suor nas costas nuas. Quando ele a viu, ele só proferiu uma sentença.

- Eu preciso enterrar as lembranças do meu irmão.

E Sakura podia entender a tensão que atravessava todo o corpo do Uchiha, mas não conseguia entender a necessidade e desespero em seu rosto tão austero e tão diferente do que um dia ele o fora.

Sem uma palavra, ela tomou a pá de sua mão cansada e meio tremente e o ajudou a cavar.

_06._

. . . . . .

A febre chegou rapidamente e sem aviso prévio.

- Ele se recusa a ir ao hospital. - disse Naruto, aborrecimento claro em seu tom de voz. - O bastardo pensa que é bom demais para o tratamento!

Igualmente irritada, Sakura invadiu seu apartamento e quase entrou em pânico quando encontrou Sasuke no chão, calafrios chacoalhando violentamente seu corpo.

Ela alternava entre xingá-lo e arrastá-lo para a cama, infundindo chakra quente em seu peito até que ele finalmente dormisse como um menino - um menino assolado por pesadelos, em cujos girtos apareciam nomes desconhecidos e também o de Itachi .

Ela subiu na cama com ele, tentando parar seus gritos e sussurrando palavras suaves em seu ouvido até que o menino superou seus pesadelos e os sonhos tornaram-se inexistentes.

Quando ele acordou, ela já tinha ido.

_05._

. . . . . .

Quando Naruto finalmente lhe disse o que Itachi tinha feito, tinha _realmente_ feito, ela se trancou dentro de seu quarto e tentou absorver toda aquela informação - a verdade crua. Nela, havia a agonia do homem que fez tudo isso por seu irmão mais novo, para salvar sua vida e sua alma.

E lá estava a agonia do homem que ainda estava vivo para sofrer as consequências e tendo de enfrentar a traição.

Ela não conseguia parar de tremer. E chorou até dormir.

_04._

. . . . . .

- Eu não preciso da sua piedade.

- Você não está entendendo. Eu nunca vou ter pena de você, Sasuke-kun.

Quando encontrou os tomates e morangos em uma cesta em sua mesa de escritório no hospital, ela sabia que ele havia entendido e que esta era sua maneira de pedir desculpas.

Ela sorriu.

_03._

. . . . . .

A maneira como seus olhos arregalaram apenas uma fração antes de voltar ao seu habitual olhar indiferente fez suas bochechas passarem do rosa ao vermelho antes que ela pudesse se conter.

Suas próximas palavras o fizeram desaparecer por completo.

- Não é nada que eu nunca tenha visto antes.

Revirando os olhos, Sakura rapidamente enrolou a toalha em torno de seu corpo, internamente amaldiçoando sua falta de jeito.

Ela tentou ignorar o formigamento estranho em sua pele.

_02._

. . . . . .

- Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não era ... nada ... que já tinha visto antes.

Se ela já estava sem fôlego, isso era por culpa dele, por encontrá-la no meio da festa e esgueirá-la numa parede próxima e isolada e dar-lhe beijos em toda a superfície de sua pele. A boca masculina era como fogo líquido e Sakura já estava queimando lentamente.

- Às vezes eu minto. - respondeu asperamente contra seus lábios.

- Sério?

- Eu quero ver você. Preciso te _ver_. - disse ele.

Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, que ele não se referia a apenas seu corpo, mas todo o seu _ser_ – o _ser_ que ela havia escondido dentro de si mesma desde o dia do retorno dele, o _ser _que compartilhava com todos menos com ele. Talvez, às vezes, minúsculos fragmentos escapavam, reles pedacinhos que ele era capaz de perceber, e dos quais, de alguma forma, o fazia ansiar para ver mais.

Talvez ela pudesse culpá-lo por isso também. Mas ela não iria.

_01._

. . . . . .

Ela o _conduziu _ao êxtase e ambos _quebraram_ juntos em um turbilhão de emoções e chamas e brasas.

Dias se tornaram semanas e semanas se tornaram meses. Naruto foi o primeiro a saber - Kakashi foi o segundo, embora, tecnicamente já _soubesse que_ isso iria acontecer antes que eles pudessem até mesmo prever.

Sai simplesmente disse que era o destino, assim como lera uma vez em um romance.

.

Acordar com o rosto próximo ao dele e olhar para Sasuke, observar a vibração de seus cílios, a curva de seus lábios, a suavidade de sua pele cheia de cicatrizes curadas e sentir o calor de sua pele.

Não havia mais como escapar - e pela primeira vez em anos ela estava feliz e grata e nunca mais o deixararia ir.

.

_E foi então que suas vidas continuaram _juntas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Uhm bombons, o que<strong> acharam<strong>?_

_Kawaii de certo =)_

_É drama, mas não dramático. E fofo, mas não chega a ser fluffy._

_Nah eu gosto muito dessa fic, me faz pensar em ...coisas da vida._

_._

_nah booom  
><em>

_Digam pra Hime o que acharam: Deixem **recadinhos** =))_

_Muitos bjitos prôces _

_Volto ainda hoje ou amanhã com The Window & Frozen ;D_

_hime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps: <em>**

_agora faltam mais umas 3 ou 4 fics dessa série (nah isso depende tmb ne, se a ice for postando, teremos mais fics a caminho =)_

**_Pps: _**

_Achando erros de revisão, por favor, avisem =)_

**_Ppps: _**

_Meninas, to respondendo pms e reviews de Em Nove Dias amanhã sem falta =)_


	10. Redemption Blues

**Dados**:

_**Gênero**: Romance/Humor  
><em>

_**Classificação**: T_

_**Do orginal de mesmo título** super autorizado pela Cutecrazyice =)  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** O grito foi suficiente para despertar Sasuke de um sono muito, muito profundo - no entanto, o que ele esperava encontrar em seguida definitivamente NÃO era "isso". .:. S&S / UA .:.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Redemption Blues**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>O grito foi suficiente para despertar Sasuke de um sono muito, muito profundo - aquele em que havia sonhado saltitando em campos floridos, com Naruto também saltitando e cantarolando, e Kakashi detonando na guitarra e Gai fazendo uma dança do ventre e Shikamaru deitado na grama, murmurando algumas soluções matemáticas.<p>

Okay. Então, talvez isso não fosse um sonho, mas sim um pesadelo.

.

Mas o grito parou tudo ao redor, praticamente perfurando seus tímpanos e lhe tirando da cama imediatamente , como o soar de um alarme. Automaticamente, uma mão passeou sorrateiramente por debaixo do travesseiro para tirar uma kunai escondida, os olhos correndo de um lado para o outro para observar ao redor.

.

O brilho ofuscante da televisão cintilou sob a fresta da porta, dando a Sasuke luz o suficiente para manobrar-se entre as sombras. E sem segunda ordem, abriu a porta, pronto para mergulhar a lâmina afiada em qualquer movimento ou pedaço de carne que poderia vir a atacá-lo e-

_Sniff._

Sakura estava sentada no sofá de sua sala de estar, totalmente alheia aos movimentos do rapaz.

- Estamos sob ataque? - Sasuke perguntou sem rodeios, ainda cauteloso. Ela poderia ser um henge, ou uma ilusão, ou alguém disfarçado de-

_Sniff._

A kunoichi virou a cabeça em direção a ele. Seu rosto cheio de lágrimas.

- N-não. - sussurrou entre soluços. Com a mão um tanto trêmula, pegou um lenço e rapidamente assoou o nariz

.

Completamente confuso, o Uchiha acendeu as luzes da sala, inundando o recinto com o brilho intenso das luzes. Não havia mais ninguém ali. Então, imediatamente pos-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Então por que você está chorando?

.

Fazendo um leve beicinho, olhou melancolicamente para a televisão, ignorando a pergunta do rapaz.

Ele olhou para a televisão, tentando entender o que havia feito Sakura agir assim e para tê-la feito achar que a televisao era mais importante que sua pergunta.

.

Um par de óculos arredondados muito familiares olhou de volta para si e Sasuke também pode ver o moço correr atrás de uma pequena bola dourada com asas.

A bola de ouro seguiu para debaixo um emaranhado de arquibancadas de madeira, e o moço com uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago na testa e trajando um manto marrom mergulhou rapidamente para seguir a bola.

- Você está assistindo Harry Potter. - Sasuke pontuou depois de alguns segundos. Ele nunca viu essa coisa, mas sabia o suficiente para saber que ela adorava - adorava_ mesmo._

-Sim. - A kunoichi murmurou.

- Vendo a cena do jogo. - continuou. E lembrou-se que ela o chamou de Quibbitch* ou algo parecido, e ele realmente não via a menor graça em vassouras voadoras e roupões esquisitos. Qual era mesmo o objetivo disso, se todo mundo sabia que aquilo era mágica e que realmente não acontecia no mundo real mesmo?

- Sim. - murmurou de novo, ainda fungando.

- Sakura, por que você gritou?

Fitando o rapaz, Sakura parou de fazer beicinho e abriu a boca para gritar.

- Claro que eu iria gritar! Isso é tão frustrante!

- ... O quê?

- Eu disse que é frustrante! - gritou. - Parece que ninguém entende! - E então, como se percebesse o quanto parecia uma louca, com o rosto todo amarrotado e cheio de lágrimas, agarrou um travesseiro, e recomeçou a soluçar no processo.

.

Profundamente alarmado agora, mas não querendo demonstrar tal ( porque, realmente, Uchihas _não_ mostram alarme - ou fraqueza - ao primeiro sinal de lágrimas femininas), Sasuke cautelosamente sentou-se ao lado dela, meio que sem jeito, e começou a acariciar-lhe as costas.

Sakura então deixou o travesseiro de lado, para simplesmente agarrar o rapaz em questão. E então começou a soluçar ainda mais, agarrando a camisa masculina com força.

Suspirando, o rapaz puxou-a para si, até que Sakura foi parar sentada em seu colo, e assim esperou até a moça por tudo para fora.

.

Quando ela finalmente terminou (minutos depois), a parte de sua camisa na qual seu rosto estava agora estava completamente molhada. Ela ainda estava tremendo um pouco. Silenciosamente, Sasuke limpou as lágrimas do rosto feminino e continuou a esfregar a mão em movimentos circulares nas costas da moça, a fim de acalmá-la.

- Sakura? Qual é o problema?

Silêncio.

- Sakura ...

Silêncio. E então ...

- Eu me sinto mal pelo Draco. - deixou escapar.

Huh?

- ...?

- Draco Malfoy, - explicou. Como se isso tivesse resolvido as coisas.

_... Hein? _

- ...?

- O arqui-inimigo do Harry Potter. - esclareceu.

... _Hein?_

- ... Você não deveria estar chorando pelo destino do Harry Potter? - Não que ele acreditasse que havia alguma coisa para chorar, considerando que isso era apenas - _Helloooo-_ uma droga de ficção ... mas realmente, havia algo de errado com seu senso de moral, porque ele simplesmente não gostava de vê-la chorando assim.

Era algo que não podia deixar de pontuar, é claro.

- Eu achava que ele fosse o vilão.

- Não, o vilão é o Voldemort. O verdadeiro malvado. - insistiu. - Draco simplesmente foi sugado para esse espiral do mal.

- O que ainda faz dele um cara mau.

Percebendo que a moça estava prestes a chorar novamente, Sasuke começou a fazer-lhe cafuné agora, tentando acalmá-la. Ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos, ele tentando acalmá-la e ela tentando controlar suas emoções.

Quando o tremor havia parado, e ela não parecia que iria fungar novamente, o que significava que não ia mais chorar (ele esperava que não, ao menos) e-

- Ele nunca teve sua redenção.

Interrompendo o movimento relaxante que lhe fazia até agora, Sasuke olhou para ela.

- Hn?

E então, como se uma represa tivesse estourado, de repente, Sakura simplesmente não conseguia mais parar de tagarelar.

- Ele nunca conseguiu. Mas deveria. Ele não era tão ruim assim, se tivesse tido a orientação certa... quero dizer, ele não chegou a matar Dumbledore, certo ? Isso significa que não era um assassino . E havia aquele ar de impotência em seus olhos. Será que ninguém viu isso? Eu odeio a maneira como a história terminou, como ele foi descrito como o covarde que fugiu, em vez do inimigo que virou aliado e que poderia ter ajudado Harry no final. Ele era um grande homem e tinha um grande potencial - mas tudo isso foi desperdiçado, porque ninguém se concentrou nele no final. Ele foi descartado. D_escartado..._

E então fez uma pausa, tentando respirar.

- Ele estava desesperado, Sasuke-kun, completamente envolto em trevas e não podia mais parar, não conseguia controlar ... e ninguém o ajudou. Ninguém estendeu a mão. Ninguém o salvou. Ele poderia ter sido salvo ... assim como você.

Silêncio.

.

Ele não sabia o que dizer diante aquilo, e por que suas palavras soavam tão verdadeiras?

Se não fosse por ela e Naruto (e Kakashi), ele provavelmente teria terminado da mesma forma. Não, não como um covarde que fugiu.

Mas completamente envolto em trevas.

.

Sasuke então olhou para ela, olhando para os cabelos desgrenhados, rosto inchado e olhos muito, muito tristes. Ela parecia tão desolada. Tão vulnerável.

Sasuke fez a única coisa que lhe veio à mente no momento. Inclinou o rosto feminino para cima e trouxe-a para si e beijou-a.

E nesse único beijo, derramou tudo o que estava sentindo por sua amante de cabelos róseos - gratidão, afeto, alegria, desejo.

Aos poucos, Sakura derreteu-se no beijo, suspirando contra a boca masculina e fazendo-o sentir como se estivesse afogando, afogando profundamente. Ele podia sentir tudo naquele beijo, simplesmente tudo o que ela sentia por ele.

Um amor incondicional - e algo do qual sempre se deleitaria.

.

Ele geralmente não dizia a ela (na verdade, _nunca_ disse), mas talvez agora fosse o momento de lhe dar parte de si mesmo, e mostrar-lhe que não era unilateral. Que nunca foi.

- Eu te amo. - murmurou, com um tom tão casual como normalmente diria seus _"Hns"._

Sakura congelou nos braços masculinos.

Ele esperou que a ficha da moça caísse e esperou até que a viu sorrir e dizer o "eu te amo" de volta.

Silêncio.

.

Então, o rosto de Sakura franziu novamente e ela acabou chorando em seu ombro mais uma vez.

Extremamente boquiaberto porque aquilo eram (lágrimas de alegria? Arrependimento? _Por_ que ela estava chorando mesmo?), Sasuke olhou para ela, cansado _(e preocupado),_ vendo a moça aninhar-se em seu peito e buscando conforto e chorando como se seu coração não pudesse mais agüentar.

- ... Sakura?

- Hermione! Hermione Granger!

Uma longa pausa.

- Hn ...?

- Se ele simplemsnte conseguisse sua redenção - teria se apaixonado por ela e teria dito isso a ela e Dramione seria um casal principal desse maldito filme. Eles deveriam ficar juntos. Isso é tão injusto!

.

Completamente sem entender (e quem diabos era essa tal de Hermione Granger? A namorada de Harry Potter ou algo assim?), mas sabendo que era melhor não perguntar, Sasuke simplesmente beijou-a na testa e deixou-a tagarelar mais de seus protestos incoerentes sobre o filme.

Ele se perguntou se havia uma maneira de matar esses diabos de personagens fictícios. Especialmente este Draco Malfoy.

Afinal, o cara teve a coragem de fazer sua futura esposa chorar.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>E aí, personas, curtiram?<em>

_Nah eu concordo com a tia saku-chan, sempre torci pelo casal Draco&hermione ou até mesmo Harry&hermione. Mas enfimmm meus shippers favoritos parecem nunca dar certo mesmo *droga*  
><em>

_hahah  
><em>

_._

_Bom, meninas, vamos que vamos,_

_Amanhã volto com mais ;D_

_._

_Vou-me,_

_deixo bjitos_

_Hime ;D_


	11. Elevator Blues

**Ultima postagem da serie "As SasuSaku da Ice"**

_**Gênero**: Romance/Humor  
><em>

_**Classificação**: M_

_**Do orginal de mesmo título** super autorizado pela Cutecrazyice =)  
><em>

_**Sinopse: **Uma garota assustada e um rapaz impaciente em uma longa "viagem" de elevador. O que poderia acontecer? _

* * *

><p><strong>Elevator Blues<strong>

* * *

><p>- Vai acontecer. Estamos presos em um elevador e isso simplesmente vai acontecer e não há nada que possamos fazer para detê-lo.<p>

Sasuke fitou fixamente sua namorada, tentando prolongar o momento de sua paciência. Ela estave balbuciando algo por mais de um minuto, logo depois dele ter dito que ambos foram chamados para uma missão juntos.

- Do que você está falando agora, Haruno?

Sakura o fitou em pânico. - É o diabo. _Devil._

- O elevador?

- Não! - Gritou em resposta. - O título de um filme que eu vi. Bem, certo, eu _não_ vi o filme, so vi o trailer; as pessoas estavam presas num elevador e entao as luzes se apagavamm e eles continuavam presos. E quando tentavam sair, o foco da câmera de emergência se concentrava em um deles e - e - entao o rosto dessa pessoa nao é mais de um ser humano!

- A câmera não mostra mais o rosto de um ser humano?

Sakura o fitou em irritação, completamente consciente de que ele estava zombando dela. Ela bufou, cruzando os braços - então imediatamente correu para ficar ao lado dele quando o elevador parou com um estrondo alto_._

Sasuke suspirou. - Sakura, não seja tão medrosa. E eu já disse mil vezes para parar de ver esse tipo de filme.

- Eu não sou medrosa. - revidou, fazendo beicinho. Para provar tal, a kunoichi deliberadamente se afastou dele indo para o outro lado do elevador.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio.

O Uchiha de cabelos negros a fitara pelo canto dos olhos, divertindo-se ao ver aqueles olhos verdes deslocando-se dele para fitar os números no painel eletrônico do elevador, e em seguida, de volta para ele. Suas mãos contorcendo-se e os pés batendo ao chao inquietos. Ele olhou para o número elevador , observando que estavam presos entre o primeiro e o segundo andar. E ainda havia dezoito andares a mais para o escritorio da Hokage.

Ele deixou seu olhar pousar nela e franziu a testa ao perceber que ela estava tremendo um pouco.

Sua namorada era estranha. Poderia destruir um campo de treinamento inteiro com apenas um soco simples e tambem curar todos os tipos de lesões graves com apenas um direcionamento correto de seu chakra. Seu temperamento, quando ela estava _naqueles dias_ era terrível - uma vez Naruto e Sai foram hospitalizados porque cismaram em fazer uma brincadeira de mal gosto com ela. Ela não temia muitas coisas nessa vida, para ser honesto.

Exceto filmes de terror.

Um pouco preocupado agora, Sasuke decidiu não tirar sarro da cara de sua namorada. - Sakura, vem aqui. - disse rispidamente.

Ela se tensionou um pouco, obviamente ainda não esquecendo seu comentário anterior. Ele suspirou de novo. - Sakura ... venha. - murmurou.

Ela o fitou ainda hesitante. Ele agarrou o braço feminino e a puxou para mais perto, beijando-a na testa. Amolecendo ao toque masculino, Sakura enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço. - Eu _odeio_ isso. Nao acredito que vi o trailer desse filme. Estava pesquisando uma coisa na internet, uma coisa pro hospital e eu cliquei no link.

- Por curiosidade, suponho?

- Foi um acidente, - disse, na defensiva.

- Quer que eu te distraia?

- Sim, por favor. - sussurrou contra a pele dele.

Ele olhou para o número do elevador, mais uma vez, uma idéia se formando em sua mente. Se havia calculado direito, ainda tinha mais alguns minutos antes de terem de estar no escritório da Hokage. Com um grunhido, conseguiu fazê-la levantar a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar.

- Vai ser uma coisa muito perturbador, - sussurrou de volta.

Seus olhos verde o fitavam em expectativa. E o que é?

Ele sorriu de canto. Em seguida, tomou ambos os lados do rosto feminino, levando sua boca a dela, tomando em um longo, lento e intoxicante beijo.

- Oh, - Sakura murmurou no beijo, suspirando quando a língua masculina veio procurar a sua. - Oh.

Determinado a silenciá-la e distraí-la completamente, ele se inclinou um pouco mais, aprofunando o beijo, as mãos passeando um caminho pela pele dela, sob a parte inferior de sua blusa vermelha. Acariciando muito suavemente. E muito, muito gentil. Ela respondeu puxando seus cabelos negros e trazendo-o para mais perto.

Eles simplesmente não sabiam em que ponto o propósito do beijo fora esquecido. Talvez tenha sido quando ambos perderam o fôlego e quando suas bocas moveram-se para bejiar outras partes do corpo um do outro - pescoço, orelha. Ou talvez tenha sido quando suas mãos vagaram para lugares que eram praticamente imorais de se explorar em público - sob sua saia, seu bumbum. Ou ... talvez foi quando ele a empurrou contra a parede do elevador, pressionando-a firmemente para te-la para si. Quando ela começou a puxar-lhe o cinto insistentemente, ele protestou, tentando afastar as mãos femininas de si.

- Espere, - murmurou, colocando a mão sobre a barriga feminina. Ela estremeceu em resposta. - Talvez devêssemos—

Ela interrompeu suas palavras, desfazendo o cinto e botão e zíper da calca na velocidade da luz, apalpando sua ereção ainda por cima do tecido da roupa intima. Ele rangeu os dentes. Se já estava duro antes, no momento em que as maos dele o tocaram, a ação o fez crescer quase que dolorosamente, as calças sendo uma barreira óbvia agora.

Sakura mordiscou-lhe a orelha, pressionando seus quadris contra os dele em um movimento deliberado. - Agora. _Agora._

- Aqui? - perguntou o shinobi, mesmo quando suas mãos já tinham começado a deslizar sob a blusa feminina, retirando-a de forma eficiente, e puxando seu sutiã para baixo para expor-lhe um dos seios. A boca masculina conectou-se rapidamente a ele, modiscando-lhe o mamilo, perdendo a propria mente ao ouvir um gemido alto sendo arrancado da boca feminina. Aquela voz doce dela tornando-se suave e baixinha e necessitada somente dele. Ele voltou para a boca feminina, beijando-a com força.

- Hum. - Sem palavras, sem fôlego, ela comecou a tirar-lhe a camisa.

- Distraída o suficiente?

- Na verdade não. - brincou ela, sua respiração engatando ao sentir o polegar dele rocar em seu mamilo.

Excitado além do fim do mundo, Sasuke rapidamente tirou-lhe a calcinha, jogando-a por cima do ombro. E então tomou sua erecao para fora do empecilho da roupa, deixando-a completamente evidente em toda sua glória. Ela olhou para ele, inicialmente, hipnotizada, antes de alarmar-se ao perceber o que ele estava prester a fazer. Seus olhos arregalaram.

- Espere - eu queria dizer suas mãos _agora_ - precisamos apertar o botão de emergência—

- Mais tarde, - ele sussurrou asperamente. Então, em um movimento rápido, deslizou a saia da kunoichi para cima e mergulhou-se dentro dela.

Seus gritos de protesto tornaram-se imediatamente gritos de prazer e em muito, muito pouco tempo, gemidos viciosos. Ele parou seus moviemntos por um momento, trazendo as pernas femininas para cima, para envolvê-las em torno de sua cintura, sufocando-a por beijos que iam do pescoço até os lábios e desciam tudo outra vez.

- Distraída suficiente? - perguntou novamente.

- ... Não. Na verdade, nao. - ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu de canto. - Deixe-me ajudá-la entao.

E então la ele estava se movendo dentro dela, tão lenta e profundamente que qualquer protesto restante começaram a deixar o cérebro feminino por completo.

Foi neste momento crucial, quando a saia da kunoichi deslizou novamente para cobrir o ato erótico e ele espalmou ambos os seios antes expostos, que o casal foi abruptamente interrompido. O elevador tocou um sineta. Sasuke ignorou o barulho, ainda se movendo fora de controle, quase perdendo se perdendo dentro dela, ouvindo-a comandar-lhe a ir mais rápido e ja podend senti-la contraindo-se em torno de si, aquela cavidade tao quente, tão apertada e umida e-

Alguém chamou.

- Oh, meu Kami.

- Droga, droga droga, droga.

- Ahh ...

- QUE DIABOS E ISSO!

O casal congelou simultaneamente, cabeças virando-se para o local de onde tais palavras soaram. Estavam na frente do elevador, agora aberto, Ino (cuja boca estava aberta o suficiente para chegar a entrar moscas), Naruto (cuja face ja estava tomando um tom violento de roxo), Shikamaru (coçando a cabeça casualmente) e ... Tsunade (dividida entre o choque e raiva).

Completamente envergonhada, mas determinada a não mostrar tal (e sequer ousando se mover, no caso de qualquer movimento vir a lhe expor partes do corpo que definitivamente não precisavam de maior exposição num cenário como esse), Sakura conseguiu ministrar um pequeno sorriso brilhante.

- Hum ... oi, pessoal?

Silêncio mortal.

- O que diabos é isso, dobe? - Naruto deixou escapar, depois do que pareceu um longo minuto.

E porque sua companheiro de cabelo rosado ficou sem palavras no momento, Sasuke resolveu responder.

- Nós estávamos _praticando_, - respondeu sem rodeios.

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Praticando uma rapidinha elevador?

- Praticar distração, - Sakura murmurou timidamente, escondendo na curva do rosto pescoço de Sasuke. - Por causa desse novo filme Devil.

- Um filme pornô? - Naruto perguntou, confuso.

- Um filme de terror, - Shikamaru confirmou.

- Isso é ... muito confuso. - Ino franziu a testa.

Tsunade, cuja raiva estava obviamente tomando o melhor de si, apontou o indicador para eles . - Isso não importa. Terminem isso agora e voltem a minha sala. Isso é absurdo! - Ela, então, apertou o botão do primeiro andar para o casal, murmurando sobre shinobi imprudentes e irresponsáveis que sequer pensam nos outros cidadãos da Vila o virem nesse posição indecente.

Silêncio. Então ...

- Ainda com medo? - perguntou ele.

Sakura riu, obviamente, ainda envergonhada. - Só um pouquinho agora pouco. Talvez precise de mais distração? - Para enfatizar o que queria dizer, contorceu-se em torno _dele_ ainda mais, fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio.

Maravilhado e excitado novamente, Sasuke revirou os olhos. Conhecendo a Hokage, ela provavelmente iria lhes dar uma missão horrível e incrivelmente sádica depois disso.

E isso foi tudo culpa daquela droga de filme.

. . .

.

_Acabou-se o que era doce!_

* * *

><p><em>Ah galera eu me amarrei ter trabalhado com essas one-shots. Essa, muito provavelmente, sera a <strong>ultima<strong> fanfic dessa serie. Eu agradeco a mocoila Ice-chan por permitir que esse trabalho fosse traduzido para o portugues e agradeco todas as senhoritas por terem acompanhado desde 2011. Foi muito legal estar com vcs, viu ;D_

_Meninas bonitas, fecho a serie em portugues por aqui (se algum dia a fanfic "Drunken Words of Savation" for terminada, reabro-a e posto-a para nos._

_No mais, espero que tenham curtido :D_

_Deixo um bjito,_

_volto (se Deus quiser) com mais coisas bem legais essa semana (entre Itasaku, SasuSaku e kakasaku ;)_

_Hime ;)_


End file.
